The dark Digidestined: year 1
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: There's another threat threatening the worlds. The digidestined must go to a hidden world to combat the new threat. In the process, they make new allies. (Complete!)
1. Default Chapter

Well, I'm going to try writing a Digimon/HP crossover once more. My last one failed, but I hope that this one will be better. I intend to make a few changes, such as the digidestined going to Hogwarts for the full 7 years. Also, only season 1 is in this story. Season 2 MIGHT show up later. It takes place right after the digidestined defeat the dark masters. The real reason I discontinued Trials of the Digidestined is because I didn't get many reviews. I want 7 reviews before I continue this story. I want the digidestined to be somewhat close in age, so this will be an AU story.

The sky cleared, the world in the clouds disappearing. The digidestined came back to earth, happy that they had saved the two worlds. All 8 of them were considered heroes throughout Japan. 

A week after the ordeal was over, all of them were still missing their Digimon. 

"I really miss Palmon." said Mimi Tachikawa, wielder of sincerity. She was 10 (forgive me if I'm wrong) and was somewhat of a spoiled brat. She wore pink all the time, and was considered very pretty. She had strawberry-blond hair, and brown eyes.

"All of us miss them, Mimi." said Koushiro "Izzy" Isumi the brains of the group. He had the crest of knowledge, and was a computer geek. He was a redhead and looked younger than his 10 years. He never used to have many friends before this ordeal, but he was quite popular now.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much we can do." said Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. "Besides, I think we'll see them again." He was a sports fanatic, especially for soccer. Some thought he would become a world champion player. He had brown hair and goggles covering his eyes. He was also 11 years old, but wasn't exactly one of the smart ones. 

"Is there anything you wanted to tell us, Izzy?" asked Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He was the cool kid of the group. Matt was the same age as Tai, as well as his rival. In the digital world, they fought many times over various things.

"I wanted to wait for Joe, Sora, and Kari, and T.K., but okay." said Izzy. "I got an e-mail from Gennai. He speaks of an evil that can consume all the worlds, whatever that means. I've never heard of a third world, but they're probably out there. We're supposed to learn new skills to fight them."

"Why do we need new skills?" asked Tai. "We can use our mega-digimon and kick their ass!"

"Tai, you've got to stop being so impulsive." said Matt. "It's going to get you in serious trouble someday. We don't know what these new enemies are capable of."

"Their leader is a digidestined, and we're supposed to hear from the third world pretty soon." said Izzy. 

"I want to see Palmon again, although it is a relief we don't have to live in a forest anymore." said Mimi. "I wonder what they'll think of me."

"They'll probably think of you as a spoiled brat." said Matt. "Remember when you were a princess? Tai told me all about that." 

"Lay off, Matt." said Tai. "She's not like that anymore."

"Both of you, be quiet." snapped Izzy. "The signal should be coming up now. The place we're going speaks English, so we have to adjust our digivices." (They still have them, in case you're wondering) 

Owls flew over them, dropping one letter into each of their hands. All of them were stunned when they read the letters.

" 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'?" asked Matt. "There is no such place?"

"If this is a prank, we're not falling for it." agreed Tai. 

"This might be a signal from the other world Gennai was telling me about." said Izzy. "I know magic doesn't exist in this world, but in other worlds, it may exist."

"How could they have traveled between worlds?" asked Mimi. 

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." said Tai. "How come we never get a break?"

"You feeling alright, Tai?" asked Matt. "When have you wanted to find out anything?"

"Guys, stop fighting and pay attention." said Izzy. "This must be the world Gennai was talking about."

"I better call the others and tell them." said Tai. "I can't believe how late Sora sleeps in during the summer."

"Makes you wish you could watch her sleep, eh?" teased Mimi. 

"Leave me alone, Mimi!" Tai snapped. 

***

"It's 11:30?" said Sora Takenouchi. "How late did I stay up last night? How did this letter get here?" Sora was the tomboy of the digidestined, and was kind of like a mother. Her age was 11, but she acted more mature than that. She always wore a blue hat on her head, and was tall for her age.

Kari Kamiya, 9, was on a sleepover with her. Sora was teaching her the art of making fun of boys. Kari listened attentively, hoping to use some of them on her brother.

She read the letter, then set it down in disbelief. There was no way magic existed! Kari's reaction was quite similar to that.

Sora's cell phone was ringing, so she picked it up.

"Are you there, Sora?" asked the voice.

"Is that you, Tai?"

"Yes, it is. Did you get a letter by any chance? Me, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi got them too."

"I did. What idiot would give us such nonsense?"

"Sora, this is real. It isn't our world, but in this world, magic exists. We've got to save them from something; I don't know what. T.K. and Joe probably got the same letter."

"I'll meet you at the park in 20 minutes. I've got to get T.K. and Joe."\

"Just come as soon as you can. We're supposed to have some sort of transportation. I just hope we have our digimon for this."

"I'll see you later. I've got to call Joe and T.K."

"Bye."

She dialed Joe's number, and told him that they were going to have a digidestined meeting in the park. T.K. got the same message. All 4 of them were running towards their traditional meeting spot. 

"Well, what's going on?" asked Takeru "T.K." Takishi. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) He was 9 years old, and looked like Matt, except he was smaller. 

Well, we're going to another world, one where magic exists." said Izzy. "I know it sounds impossible, but the digital world has magic in its way. How else could the digimon digevolve and data form into a world?"

"I guess, but isn't that only a theory?" said Kari.

"In any case, we better prepare ourselves for battle!" said Tai. 

"Tai, stop being so impulsive." said Sora. "How many times do we have to tell you? We should have a better idea of who we're dealing with."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Joe Kido, 12. He was the oldest, but not the bravest. He wore nerdy glasses, and was the tallest of them. 

"We're just going to have to wait." said Matt. 

"Matt, what do you think will be there?" asked T.K. 

"I hope most of them will be friendly, though knowing our luck, they'll all try to kill us." said Joe.

"Don't be such a coward." said Tai. "We'll probably have our digimon to protect us."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and they were transported to the world of magic.

***

The Order of the Phoenix was trying to capture the death eaters, and get information from their spy, who happened to be in the inner circle.

"What have you learned, Severus?" asked Albus Dumbledore. He was an old man who looked a lot like Merlin, with blue eyes and a long ,white beard.

"Voldemort has about 600 death eaters, along with about 1000 monsters." replied Severus Snape, 36, potions master of Hogwarts. "He has other plans, but he hasn't told any of his death eaters what it is. He's planning an attack, but he is suspicious of me. He won't tell me where it will take place."

"Please keep me informed. Men and Women, the time has come for action. We can no longer just keep watch on Voldemort. The ministry will not act, and whenever an attack takes place, the Minister begs me not to print the attack on the papers."

"I overheard 2 death eaters on my way here." said Remus Lupin, 36. He was an order member, but looked more like a 60-year-old man, and his hair was completely gray. "They are planning to attack St. Mungo's. They obviously want to take out our main source of healing wounded order members and soldiers."

"Albus, Voldemort is moving rapidly." said Snape. "At least 15 people die every day. he has not yet attacked Muggles, but it's only a matter of time."

"Headmaster, what are these 8 creatures doing in here?" asked Lupin. 

"The creatures in question come from another world, and belong to the 8 Japanese students coming to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. "I don't know anything about them, just that they are from another world. They are also formidable opponents, which could give the death eaters some problems."

"Albus, what about Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley, 53. He was a tall man with red hair and brown eyes. "He hasn't answered to any of our letters. And are you sure these children can be trusted?"

"Arthur, they have my trust. They were the ones responsible for defeating the creatures in Japan, and saving Millions of people."

"Albus, Voldemort also has one of these creatures." said Snape. "What are we to do about it?"

"I don't think we can do anything, for the moment, Severus." said Lupin. "Fred and George Weasley are also useful spies, as the death eaters consider them little threat."

"Alastor and Tonks are checking up on Harry at this very moment." said Dumbledore. "The 8 children should be arriving very soon."

All but Lupin and Dumbledore left the headquarters. After about 10 minutes, there were screams from the drawing room. 

"I take it our guests have arrived." said Lupin, chuckling.

***

"Where the hell are we?" asked Tai. "I really hope they aren't the threat Gennai told us about."

"I'd say we better be on our guard." said Joe. "I hope our Digimon come soon."

"I'll go look ahead to see who's there." said Sora. "We better know where we are."

The place was huge, but it seemed to be deserted. It wasn't very clean, either. Cobwebs and other things were everywhere. It was hard to imagine that anyone would live here. Sora saw two men, one with a huge white beard, and one with graying hair. 

She ran off, but the two men saw her. Both were following when she reached her friends. 

"Is there anyone there?" T.K. asked Sora. 

"There are two men back there." replied Sora. "I don't know if they saw me or not."

"I don't see the reason to be afraid." said a voice. The digidestined turned around to see two men in front of them. 

"Who are you two?" Izzy demanded. Matt and Tai stood in front of the rest, ready to fight if necessary. They didn't like each other, but neither wanted the group to be harmed by them.

"There isn't any reason to be alarmed." said the old man. "Neither me nor Remus want to hurt you. Welcome to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

So what do you think? Should I continue, or should I stop right now? I'm open to any ideas, although it will be my decision on whether to use them or not. I want 7 reviews before I continue.

Giramon: Well, I hope the story gets a lot of reviews. It would provide you with some encouragement.

Me: Thank you, Giramon. I just wish Candlemon was as encouraging :waves staff threateningly

Candlemon: Like I'm scared of that. You're lucky your sister isn't here, or I could digevolve and kick your butt. 

Giramon: If you want to fight him, you have to go through me. 

Me: I'll turn you into a chicken. My sister isn't very good in the magic arts; I am

Candlemon: Okay, I'll shut up. 


	2. Explanations

Well, Here's the next chapter. Not much happens, but I need to build up the plot. The more you review, the quicker I update. There isn't much more to say. Sorry if the rivalry between Matt and Tai is too intense. I just want to make the story interesting. 

"Why should we trust you?" asked Matt, ready to fight. "How do we know you're not one of the enemy's servants?"

"We would be attacking you if we were." said Remus Lupin. "You could not defend yourselves."

"You could be leading us into a trap." said Joe. "You may not attack us, but you could have others waiting."

"I assure you, if we wanted to kill you, you couldn't stop us." said Dumbledore. He took out his wand, and turned 2 of the dusty chairs into dogs. "You see, we do not intend to harm you." He waved his wand and they turned back into chairs, minus the dust. 

"I guess, but we don't trust you fully." said Tai, lowering his fists. 

"I may as well give you a brief tour of the place." said Lupin. "This is the Black home, an ancient pureblood family."

"What's a pureblood family?" asked Izzy. 

"It's a family with all its members being wizards instead of muggles, non-magic people. This is a pureblood family that believes in the destruction of muggle-borns and half-bloods. Not all the pureblood families are like that, just a few. The pureblood families who believe in that are generally death eaters."

"So muggle-borns are wizards with muggle parents and half-bloods have one of each." said Izzy, catching on to what Lupin was saying. 

"The last Black, Sirius, died about a month ago. He was one of the few who didn't believe what his family did, so he was disowned. He was a close friend. His own cousin, Bellatrix, killed him in the department of mysteries."

"How can his own cousin kill him?" asked Tai. "This family must be really horrible! This world seems to have some comparison to the muggle world."

"Words I never would have expected from you, Tai." said Matt.

"What the heck is a 'department of mysteries'?" asked Mimi. 

"It's where unspeakables, people who work in that department, research various things." replied Lupin. "Nobody else knows what they do. For all we know, they could be creating a weapon that will be used to destroy muggles!"

"I think you'll be happy to see your friends." said Dumbledore, walking into the room with Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon.

After a few minutes of greeting, Dumbledore led them to the kitchen. 6 people were there, 3 adults and 3 children. 2 adults and one of the children, who was probably their son. 

"We're Arthur and Molly Weasley." said the redhead adults. "The child in the middle is Ron, one of our sons."

"How many children do you have?" asked Kari. 

"We have 6 sons and a daughter." said Mrs. Weasley. "Fred and George are up there in the bedrooms. God, why did they drop out of school?"

"Molly, it was their choice." said Mr. Weasley. "Besides, they're now doing what they want to do."

"Arthur, introduce the children." said Lupin. 

They all greeted each other, some with excitement, others with shyness. Once it was over, they resumed talking. 

"Voldemort will soon make a move." said Dumbledore. "Hogsmeade is a possible target. So is Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, and other major wizarding cities in Britain.

"Fred and George Weasley are being sworn into the order today. I am confident they will do their duty, even at the cost of their life. (Molly had a few tears in her eyes) Few would suspect that the twins that were known for causing havoc at Hogwarts were in the Order. They are spies, keeping track of death eaters."

"What really concerns me is Potter." growled a man with a fake eye, and no nose. He was old, but looked formidable. "The dark lord does not seem to be targeting him for the moment. Albus, you should not have placed them in their care. This mistake may cost you dearly."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Please leave." said Dumbledore. "You are not yet old enough to attend meetings. Digidestined, you must leave as well."

They weren't happy, but there was nothing they could do. All of them went out the door, and after Mrs. Weasley put a charm up, the adults resumed talking.

"The dark lord has different plans for Potter." said Snape, walking into the room. "He intends to try and get him to join his side. It's possible that he might do so."

"He'd never do something like that!" said Mrs. Weasley. 

"How can you be sure?" demanded Snape. "Harry has been abused all his life. He may be physically abused for all we know. It's got to have some kind of an effect on him! I doubt Potter would care if the Dursleys died, and he might even kill them himself."

"I wouldn't blame Potter in the least." said the old man. "The Dursleys are among the worst people I've ever seen, death eaters included."

"Moody, Harry has a strong spirit." said Mr. Weasley. "I don't think he would be corrupted. Although now that you mention it, it is possible."

"Alastor, Harry has friends, and that's got to help him stay with the light." said Lupin. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione also happen to be digidestined, whatever they are. Albus, how did you know who they were?"

"Someone called Gennai told me 8 children with special powers would come to Hogwarts." replied Dumbledore. "I admit, I didn't know who they were, only what their crests were. When they are able to use the full powers of the crests, each of them will be among the strongest of the wizards. The crest of light seems to be the strongest of them."

"Which is why we must make sure Voldemort does not get them." said Moody. "He is already increasing in power."

"How can Voldemort use the crests?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Albus, you said they could only be used for good."

"That is correct, but Tom may be capable of corrupting them." replied Dumbledore. "If they are united, his chances are slim, which is why we must make sure the children do not turn."

***

"Looking forward to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "You get to do all kinds of work! There are many classes like charms, potions, DADA, and more. The professors are nice, except for Snape, but he hates everyone but Slytherins."

"So we get hours and hours of homework?" Tai groaned. 

"What are Slytherins?" asked Sora. 

"They're a bunch of slimy bastards." replied Ron. "That's where all the death eaters go. All of them are just plain evil. They hate muggle-borns like yourselves and Hermione."

"Are you sure all Slytherins are evil?" asked Kari. "They can't all be bad."

"Trust me, they are." said Ron. "Draco Malfoy's the worst of them. When Unbridge was about to torture Harry, he had a hungry expression on his face. His father's one of the top death eaters."

"I'm still not convinced." said Kari. "Most of them may be bad, but I bet there are a few good ones."

"By the way, who was Umbridge?" Asked T.K. 

"She was last year's DADA teacher." explained Harry. "The ministry appointed her, and she was horrible. She gave all kinds of restrictions. She refused to allow the Gryiffindors to reform their quidditch team."

"What's quidditch?" asked Matt. "I'd like to try playing it."

Harry explained the rules, the digidestined listening to every word. When he was done, excited talk came from the older boys. 

"Well, Tai's definitely a beater." said Matt. "He's the soccer team's best striker."

"Can me and Kari play, Matt?" asked T.K.

"Sure you can." said Tai. "Both of you can be seekers, taking turns . Me and Matt can be beaters, protecting you guys."

"Protect the seeker most of all." said Sora. "He/she's the most important person in the game, I think."

"How many points is it worth if we score a goal with the quaffle?" asked Joe.

"It's worth ten points each time." said Ron. "That's the reason you have a keeper to defend the hoops."

"I think Izzy should be the keeper." said Matt. "He may be a nerd, but he can still play sports. Still, I don't know what use Joe is."

"I think he could be a chaser." said Mimi. "He just doesn't have much confidence."

"Mimi, I can't play sports." said Joe. "Every time I try, I end up screwing up or humiliating myself. There's always something on the field I'm allergic to." 

"So what do we do now?" asked Kari. 

"You're going to have to get supplies in Diagon Alley, a major wizarding city." said Harry. Of course, only those of you that are 11 can enter school. This means that half you will have to wait." 

"Why can't they make an exception?" asked Tai. 

"Wait, I've got another question." said Mimi. "What is 'slytherin' and 'gryiffindor'?"

"They're two of four houses in Hogwarts." said Hermione. "They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryiffindor, and Slytherin. Each has different skills required to enter." Gryifindors are the brave ones, Ravenclaws the smart ones, Slytherins are ambitious, and Hufflepuffs are hard workers. You'll find out more when you get to the sorting, where they sort you into your houses."

"Are some things considering fictional in the muggle world that are real in the wizarding world?" asked Izzy. "My computer tells me we're still on earth."

"To answer your question, yes." said Harry. "Things like giants, vampires, werewolves, and more are existent in the wizarding world."

"Let's get back to quidditch talk!" exclaimed Tai. 

"This is more important." said Sora. "We've got to know some things from the wizarding world. Could you tutor us in magic?"

"If we have the time." said Hermione. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry led a class last year so we could learn spells against Voldemort."

"Is he the enemy we're going to have to fight?" asked Matt. "I don't think he'll be a match against Gabumon here."

"I dare him to come near me!" said Gabumon, giving Matt a chortle. 

"You-know-you is stronger than you think." said Ron. "He'll rip you to pieces if you try to fight him."

"This is why we're training to become wizards and witches, right?" asked T.K. "I hope we can kick that bad guy's butt!"

"I'll protect you, T.K." said Patamon. "I can digevolve to Angemon and beat him."

"I don't think your pets will be much of a threat against Voldemort." said Hermione. 

"How much do you wager on that?" asked Tai. 

"I guess I'll wager 10 Galleons." said Harry. "I can stand to lose that much."

"I'm not betting anything." said Ron. "I don't want to lose anything."

"I guess Galleons are money in the wizarding world." said Izzy. "I just wonder how we're going to pay for all of it."

"Professor Dumbledore will pay for it, I imagine." said Hermione. "He's quite rich, more than what most people believe."

"Are you ready, Agumon?" asked Tai. "I hope this thing works!"

"Electronic devices don't work in the wizarding world." said Harry. "There's too much magic in the air, although Izzy's computer worked for some reason."

"I'll have to do some research on it." said Hermione.

"Do you always have to research everything?" asked Ron. "You need a nice long vacation where you can relax."

"At least I care about my grades, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione. "You only got 9 O.W.L.s! I'd say you don't take anything seriously."

"Just because you got all O's and E's doesn't mean you can rub in my face!" yelled Ron. 

"You could you better if you actually worked on something besides your quidditch skills!"

"Could you two take it outside?" said Matt. "We don't need to hear this."

"SHUT UP, YAMATO!" they yelled in unison.

"Anyway, are you ready, Agumon?" asked Tai again.

"Of course I'm ready, buddy!" replied Agumon. "Just say the word!"

AGUMON DIGEVOLVE TO... GREYMON!

Instead of a 2 foot lizard, he was now 15 feet high and looked like he could fight a dragon. Harry was trying to hide his fear, while Ron wasn't bothering to hide his.

"Could you shrink that guy back down?" Ron stammered.

"Don't worry, he won't attack unless he has to." said Tai, changing him back to Agumon. "By the way, Potter, I believe you owe me ten Galleons." 

Harry sighed and gave him his money. Tai give a whoop of joy. The rest of the digidestined seemed ready to ask even more questions. 

"We'll tutor you three times a day, 15 hours a week." said Hermione. "That should give you the basics. We have 4 weeks until school starts."

"I think we better go to our rooms and absorb this information." said Izzy. "We don't want to forget any of this."

"I've got one more question." said Joe. "When did Voldemort start attacking?"

"Don't say his name in public." Hermione advised. "Most of the wizarding world says you-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Well, that's stupid." said Tai. "It's just a name. There's no reason to be scared of that."

"Tai, me and Gatomon are going to go eat." said Kari. "You don't mind, do you?"

"You can go right ahead, Kari." replied Tai. "Me and Agumon will join you later."

Kari and Gatomon went straight to the kitchen. T.K. and Patamon joined them, since he had a crush on Kari. 

"Voldemort started attacking in the early 1970's." said Harry. "For the first few years, it was just disappearances. Then he began to show himself and attack openly. Every week, there were more deaths and disappearances. Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was frightened of, so he didn't try to attack Hogwarts.

"In 1978, the war reached its peak. At least 100 wizards died every month and there were attacks on a daily basis. Nobody seemed to trust anyone anymore. Voldemort had hundreds of Death Eaters and you never knew where they were. The Aurors, sort of like a muggle army, could do little against them. Only a few Death Eaters were caught, and soon killed. 

"By 1980, people began to give up hope. Voldemort gained even more power. Many prominent families were attacked and killed. Some have only a few members left. For example, I'm the last Potter left. He then turned his attention to the Potters. A spy informed Dumbledore and they went into hiding. The secret-keeper, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them and Voldemort attacked. He killed my parents, but I survived, destroying Voldemort, or so many people thought. I was named the Boy-who-lived. 

"Voldemort came back little more than a year ago, but for most of the time, he was gathering his forces, not doing anything else. Most of the public did not believe Voldemort's return, not wanting to believe it. Only in June did the Minister of Magic finally accept it. Now Voldemort has regained much of his former strength. I hope we can stop him soon, but it isn't likely."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents' deaths." said Izzy. "I never knew my parents either."

Harry looked sad, but did his best to hide it. "Many others lost their families. I've had a lot of time to get over it."

"I think we better go eat." said Joe. "My stomach is really growling."

"Food sounds good right now." said Gomamon, Joe's partner. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"It's only been four hours, Gomamon. You can't be that hungry. You Digimon eat even more than Tai does, and that's saying something."

"I need my meals." Tai protested. "I'm a growing up, and very active."

"It's the only reason you're not fat." said Matt. 

"I'm a lot stronger than you." said Tai. "I bet I could take you right now."

"We don't need any fighting, guys." said Hermione. "We'll feel better after we eat, okay?"

Hermione was careful to walk between Matt and Tai. About a minute later, they were in the kitchen, with Mrs. Weasley cooking. 

"Well, I hadn't expected 16 extra guests to feed, but I'll do my best." said Mrs. Weasley.

There was already food all over the table. The Digimon gorged and were rapidly eating the food. Mrs. Weasley was dismayed at their table manners. The digidestined ate more calmly, trying to keep as much as possible to themselves. 

"I can't believe how they act!" exclaimed Hermione. "Why do they act like this?"

"Digimon need more to eat than humans do." said Izzy. "They also can't go as long without food, so their instincts tells them to eat as much as they can."

"That still doesn't excuse them! How can you stand it?"

"You get used to it. Besides, Tai eats the same way."

He got a face full of potato for his insult. Hermione soon got the same. In her defense, Ron launched several peas in retaliation, but missed, and hit Mrs. Weasley. 

"Who the hell did that?" she shrieked. Agumon decided to join in, and dumped gravy on Ron's head. He sputtered, and got hit again by Tai. Matt poured syrup all over Tai's head, enraging him. 

Sora got a few eggs, and hurled them at them both. In turn, Gabumon spit grape juice on her. Soon, there was an all-out food fight. Dumbledore and Lupin walked into a war zone, as did a young woman named Tonks. Tentomon threw a piece of bread with mayonnaise in her face, then spraying pumpkin juice on Lupin. Dumbledore chuckled, launched sauce out of his hand, hitting Tentomon.

It seemed to be every man for himself, except for the Digimon fighting on their partners' side. Kari and Tai seemed to be fighting together, but that seemed to be it.

It was more than half an hour before order settled in, and it wasn't because of control. There was just no food left to use. Mrs. Weasley was fuming by this time. 

"THAT TOOK ME MORE THAN AN HOUR TO COOK!" said Mrs. Weasley. "ALL OF YOU ARE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE! OUT! NOW!" 

The digidestined got out posthaste, not wanting to be with an enraged Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore and Lupin were trying to calm her down.

"We'll big in big trouble for this, but it's worth it." said Ron. "I haven't had that much fun all summer. Now I just have to take a 3-hour shower."

"Where are the showers, then?" asked Matt, covered in potato. 

"Ron, they lowered the age requirement a year." said Hermione. "_Scourgify!"_

She did the same to the others, cleaning them up. All of them were relieved that they didn't have to take a long shower, as they didn't have any other clothes. 

"Wasn't that a cleaning charm?" asked Joe.

"Of course it was, stupid!" said Ron. "What did you think it was?"

"Sorry about him." said Harry. "He got ganged up on by the...Digimon. He's going to be irritable for a while."

"Anyone up for soccer?" asked Tai. Sora was ready to agree. The Digimon seemed to be up for it as well. However, the three wizards didn't seem to want to play. 

"Is there a huge room we can use?" asked Sora. 

"The back yard is big enough." said Hermione. "Just watch out for the trees."

Harry conjured a soccer ball, and all of them went out. 

30 minutes later: 

"That's another goal!" said Tai. "We're beating you wizards 6 to nothing!"

"The game isn't over yet." said Lupin, who happened to be the goalie. Tonks took the ball and managed to get past the digidestined goalie, Izzy. 

"One for us!" Tonks cheered.

Harry stayed on Tai, since he felt he was the best of the players. Mr. Weasley tried to block Sora, but he failed miserably, ending up with another score for the digidestined.

"That's right, guys!" said Biyomon. "Show them what we can do!"

After about 10 minutes, the wizards give up, since the score was 13-2. 

"How about trying one of our games?" said Ginny, Ron's younger sister. "Who's up for a game of quidditch?"

The digidestined seemed to be ready. Joe stood out, since he couldn't balance on a broom. The teams were as follows: Digidestined: Tai and Matt: beaters Keeper: Izzy Seeker: Kari/ Chasers: Sora, Mimi, and T.K./ Phoenixes: Chasers: Harry, Hermione, and Tonks Beaters: Lupin and Mrs. Weasley. Keeper: Ron Seeker: Ginny 

The game started at Dumbledore's signal. Izzy came up with a plan, and they put it to action. A bludger came towards Tai, but he hit it towards Lupin, who blocked it with a hit of his own. 

Hermione had possession of the Quaffle, the biggest of the balls, but it was intercepted by Sora. She tried to score a goal, but Ron blocked the shot. Harry went up and took the quaffle. He had scored, making it 10-0. Tai went after him with a vengeance. He whacked him in the back of the head with the beater's bat. 

George called a penalty, and Hermione raced toward the hoops. This time, Izzy was ready. He stopped her and T.K. took the quaffle. Matt went off to cover him, while Tai went after Ginny. Mrs. Weasley hit a bludger at Sora, which she barely dodged. 

Tai hit Ginny in the back, nearly causing her to fall of her broom. Mrs. Weasley was furious, and shot the other bludger at his leg, fracturing it. He didn't feel like quitting, though.

Agumon was angrier. He shot fireballs at Mrs. Weasley, giving Tai a chance to get away. Mimi was trying to dodge a bludger, and almost went straight at Mrs. Weasley. She dodged Mimi, but not the bludger. It hit her full in the face.

Matt shot a bludger at Ron, hitting him in the stomach, letting T.K. score a goal. Soon afterwards, he was taken out of the game by Lupin. Patamon and Tentomon took him to the hospital wing inside the house. 

The game ended 210-40 when Ginny caught the snitch. The wizards and witches were breaking the sound barrier cheering.

"That was great for a first try." said Harry. "Joe wasn't that bad of a chaser, and Tai was an excellent beater. He managed to take Mrs. Weasley out of the game."

"Well, It's getting pretty late." said Izzy. "I'd say we better go to bed. We have a class tomorrow." 

All the digidestined went into the room along with Harry and the Weasley family. They were in for a long adventure.

Well, it might be more interesting in the next chapter. I want 15 reviews before I continue. 

Giramon: I think this story will get them.

Me: I hope so. This story is going to be pretty long. It goes through all 7 years of their education.

Giramon: I'll give you a clue about things to come: There's a Death Eater spy in Hogwarts.

Me: Be grateful for that. I didn't have to tell you anything. 


	3. Diagon Alley and the first battle

Well, here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. By the way there's a contest between four houses. Members of the winning house get a preview of the sequel, so I need your e-mail address. 

Chapter 3: Diagon alley

"Well, It doesn't look like they appreciated your teaching, Hermione." said Ron. "Maybe you should do something besides notes."

"You try it, Ron!" said Hermione. "Then you'll see how hard it is." She stormed out of the room.

"How about we try the leg-locking curse?" asked Harry. "It's good for beginners."

"What's the incantation?" asked Tai. "All this note-taking bored the hell out of me."

"We also have about 2 hours of homework." complained T.K.

"Don't worry, we won't do that." said Harry. "Matt, Sora, get up here."

Both went up, wondering why they had to have all the attention. Harry told them they were supposed to curse each other.

"I'm not going to curse my friends!" Sora said indigently. 

"Don't worry, It's just going to lock his legs together." said Ron. "Both of you, now."

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _They shouted in unison. Both tripped, but neither had their legs lost in place. 

"Well, you're going to need some work." said Harry. "Pick a partner and practice the spell. Afterwards, we'll move on to disarming. 

Tai and Matt picked their siblings, Sora picked Mimi, and Joe picked Izzy. Each one kept firing the curse, but since they didn't have their own wands, it didn't work very well. Izzy was the first one to get it, followed by Joe. Sora got it next, Tai after that. The rest managed it after a few more tries.

"To get the best results, you'll have to get your own wands." said Harry. "You'll be going to Diagon alley tomorrow, so you should see some results after that. Practice the spell, and your magic power can increase. Do it for a few months and you'll notice the difference."

All of the digidestined left, with the Digimon waiting for them. 

"Well, how'd you guys do?" asked Biyomon.

"We're just on the basics right now." said Sora. "I did figure out how to transfigure straws into needles, though."

"It sounded like Hermione was really boring." said Patamon. "You guys were half asleep."

"You got that right." said Tai. "Harry's a much better teacher." 

"Don't be too harsh on her, Tai." said Izzy. "She's more of a strict teacher than the other two."

"I hope we get to Diagon Alley soon." said T.K.

"What about Voldemort?" asked Sora. "Are we going to be able to stop him?"

"We can warp-digevolve and take care of him." said Gabumon.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." said Gatomon. "From what I heard, he's got a Digimon too."

"We're just going to have to find his weaknesses." said Joe. "Arrogance is probably one of them."

"Until this is over, we stay together." said Matt. "He's not like an enemy we've ever faced before."

"I noticed something strange about Harry." said Sora. "Despite his confident appearance, he seems to be withdrawn. He also looks kind of weak."

"He probably just had a bad day." said Tai. "There's no need to get paranoid."

All of them walked into the kitchen to speak with Dumbledore, but Kari froze in her tracks. She heard voices on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong, Kari?" asked Mimi.

"I hear voices." replied Kari. "They're talking about Voldemort. He's killing people by the dozens. He also knows of us, and is planning a major attack, perhaps here."

"We better keep up our guard, then." said Tentomon. "Diagon Alley could be very dangerous."

"I wonder how Hogwarts will be like." thought Matt. "I hope it's a place where we can be safe."

"There could be death eaters there, too." said Gabumon. "I heard from Hermione that some Death Eaters are as young as 15."

"Just wait till they see Garurumon!" said Tai. "They'll be running like cowards."

"These guys have magic, and we don't know what it can truly do." Joe. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and that's the perfect place to attack."

"We won't let them harm you." said Palmon.

"I don't want to fight!" said Mimi. "I hate hurting other people."

"Mimi, it could make the difference between life and death." said Izzy. "We might have to kill." 

"I found a book of spells that could help us." said Joe. "I think we better practice them. Most of it explains the spell and its history, but it has spells as well."

"What kind of spells are there?" asked Gomamon. 

"There's one spell that can drain your water out of your body." he replied. "Another can make you temporarily blind. A third can knock someone out for a period of time."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Agumon. "You guys should go practice."

"We probably have a limited amount of magic." said Izzy. "It probably works like our muscles. The more you use them, the stronger they get."

All of them tried to find a room to practice the spells. Portraits lined the walls, all looking asleep. Gatomon was trying to be sneaky, but she tripped over a rock, waking up the portraits. 

"MUGGLE FILTH! MUDBLOODS! BEGONE FROM THE HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU AND THE BLOOD TRAITORS!"

The Digidestined fled posthaste when the other portraits started screaming as well. Lupin, Tonks, and two others fired spells at the portraits, putting them back to sleep. For the first time, Joe didn't look scared at all. 

"I doubt they could harm us." said Joe. "In the wizarding world, I guess portraits and pictures move."

"We're still on the same world, Joe." said Izzy. "I found our location on the computer. It's the only thing that works, except the digivices."

"I wish the magic in the air didn't affect it." said Sora. 

"Guys, we found a room." said Biyomon. "It's time to practice."

"You guys are wasting daylight." said Patamon. "You guys will need all the practice you can get to defeat Voldemort."

They went into the room, and began looking into the book. After a few minutes of searching, they found one helpful in defense. 

"_Wrista locktus!" _said Izzy, firing the spell at Matt. His wrist completely froze, no matter how hard he tried to move it. He then said the counter-curse, and Matt's wrist was able to move once more.

"I think that's a spell worth learning." said Sora. "It's a disadvantage if you can only fire in one direction." 

The spell they were using was easier than the leg-locker. Soon everyone was able to do it, although the spell didn't last more than a minute. 

"It says this spell is supposed to last about 10 minutes." said Joe. "We have a way to go. Also, with the leg-locker curse, we're supposed to completely lock the legs, not just the feet."

"Well, we better start practicing." said Tai. All of them were shocked at Tai saying that. "It's how I got as good as I am in soccer."

**The next day:**

"Remus, Arthur, and Bill will go with you." said Dumbledore. "Under no circumstances wander away from them, for it could be a fatal mistake."

All of them were taking their Digimon. Since it was a world of magic, they could say they were just pets if anyone asked. It wasn't unusual for animals to talk there. 

"Aren't you guys excited?" asked Agumon. "I wish we were wizards, but at least we can digevolve."

"Not without our help, you can't." said Tai. "You have to be around us."

"I think that was obvious, Tai." said Matt. "We spent about a year (in digiworld time) in the digital world."

"Are you calling me stupid?" demanded Tai.

"This just proves my point. You're all brawn and no brains. As a leader, you led us into trouble more times than I can count."

A fight was about to start, but Mimi stepped in between them.

"Why do you guys always have to fight?" she asked. "What good does it ever do you?"

Tai and Matt finally settled down, and they walked to the portkey, along with their guardians. The portkey was a plastic glass, and each put their hand on it. `They felt like they were sucked into a whirlpool, and then arrived in a bar. 

"Would you like anything, Mr. Lupin?" asked the bartender, 

"I'm taking these children to get their supplies." said Lupin. "I'm afraid I'm not buying anything today."

They went into the back of the bar, where there was a brick wall. Lupin touched a few bricks, and the digidestined jumped back as the bricks separated and it revealed an entire city. Wizards and witches were there in the thousands, buying, selling, you name it. All of the digidestined were amazed.

Mr. Weasley guided them to a robe shop, where they were to buy clothes for hogwarts. Madam Malkin was fitting them in, each robe according to their crest color, and a symbol of their crest on their chest. 

"These robes are enchanted so they will grow as you do." said Malkin. "That way, you won't have to buy them all the time. Only the more expensive ones have that ability."

"I guess that makes sense." said Matt, confused.

"Well, well, who are you." said a boy. "I do hope you aren't mudbloods."

"What the hell are mudbloods?" asked Tai.

"That answers my question." replied the boy. "You scum don't belong in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord will kill all of you."

"Shut up, or I'm going to kick your ass!" said Tai. "I've been itching for a fight with you bastards."

"Like you could fight, mudblood. You scum are weak, stupid excuses for wizards."

"You want to put that to the test? I'm more than happy to test your theory."

"If you beat him, you'll have to deal with me." said Matt.

A fight was about to start, but Madam Malkin told the boy that his robes were ready, and he left. The two digimon also relaxed. 

"I bet he was just waiting for her so he could run away!" said Agumon. "He probably knew you were no pushover."

When Lupin arrived, Tai was threatening to kill the boy. He chuckled, since he knew Tai wouldn't do that. The rest were finished with their robes, and they went to another shop. 

They soon passed a store for broomsticks. All of them looked at the Firebolt, the best broom of the time. Tai was itching to buy one, but Mr. Weasley told them that first years weren't allowed broomsticks. They groaned and went off. 

Every minute, they were learning new things about the magical world. Izzy insisted on buying "1001 curses and hexes," and Mr. Weasley Reluctantly agreed. 

They walked into a potions shop, where there were potions in the thousands. Bill explained about the kinds of potions and their various uses. Joe seemed very interested in what they did, and Bill had a feelings he was going to be very good at potions. 

"What are we buying here?" asked Kari. 

"We're buying defense potions." said Bill. "They strengthen your resilience to spells. However, it can't protect you against powerful dark curses, so they aren't much use against Death Eaters, but it can mean the difference between life and death. 

They were 2 galleons each, so Lupin decided to by 2 for each of the children. The Digidestined were looking angry, though.

"Why don't you get any for our Digimon?" asked Matt. 

"I don't think it's necessary, Joe." said Izzy. "Digimon reformat, so they come back if they're deleted."

"I swear, if that kid hurts Kari, I will kill him." said Tai. 

"Don't bring up again, Tai." said Sora. "He was probably some idiot who was just trying to scare you."

"It wouldn't surprise me if his parents were Death Eaters." said Tentomon. "If they come near Izzy..."

"Guys, don't worry about them right now." said Matt. "They aren't here for the moment, so don't worry about them."

"We don't know when they'll be here, though." said Gatomon. "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Let us Digimon handle it." said Palmon. "No Death Eaters are going to beat us." 

"You guys aren't fighting alone." said Kari. "We're helping too. Do you think we'll leave you to fight alone?"

"Just stay out of the way." said Gabumon. "Right now, you guys don't stand too much of a chance."

"But once you're trained, they'll have something to fear." said Patamon. 

All of them were reassured, and knew that the Death Eaters would rue the day they decided to serve Voldemort. However, they had to be wary. There were thousands of wizards in Diagon alley. If even 1 percent were Death Eaters, they were in serious trouble. 

"Mr. Lupin, about how many wizards are there?" asked Joe. "And of them, how many percent are Death Eaters?"

"There are about 80,000 wizards in Britain." said Lupin. "About 5 percent were Death Eaters in the last war. We're not sure how many will be in this war."

"That means there are 4,000 death eaters." said Izzy. "How could they destroy an entire society?"

"They were hard to catch, and only a few were caught." said Mr. Weasley. "They usually didn't fight openly, like Muggles. They generally attacked homes at night, or a quick attack in places like this. Up to 100 could be killed in a single attack. Plus, there are about that many Aurors, sort of like an army. Most were too afraid to take action."

"Why didn't the other countries help?" asked Patamon. "Voldemort would have attacked others, wouldn't he?" 

"Many government officials are corrupt and stupid." said Bill. "Our current Minister fits both the descriptions. They think Voldemort is only Britain's problem. We got some help from America in the last war, but most countries don't even know Voldemort's returned, so the others won't do anything. Only 2 months ago was he found out, although he's been around for about a year."

"They sound downright delusional, if you ask me." said Sora. "How could they be that stupid?"

"The Ministry didn't want to accept the fact, so they ignored it. Fudge couldn't bring himself to face it, so we gave Voldemort a chance to gain power."

"We aren't going to be very safe, then." said Tai. "Why doesn't anyone use Muggle weapons?"

"Most wizards think they are useless, but they're quite effective." said Lupin. 

"You got that right!" said Tai. "There's a weapon that could destroy London in one shot!"

"Be quiet, Tai." said Mr. Weasley. "Voldemort (he got over the fear, and this is AU) has many spies, and he may have heard of this. I've got a bad feeling about this somehow."

"We've got most of our supplies." said Joe. "We better get back to studying. I've got a real talent in Transfiguration."

"Joe, you said something positive about yourself." said Mimi. "I knew you were good at something!"

"How far have you gotten?" asked Gomamon. "I'm glad you finally found a talent."

"Well, I managed to turn a water bottle into a calculator." said Joe. "None of you have managed to do that."

"Most can't do it into their third year." said Bill. "You've got an Outstanding reserved for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or O.W.L.'s"

"Hermione told us about that." said Matt. "She got 15 of them."

"Izzy, I think you two would be good together." said Tai. "Just be sure not to make out in front of us."

"I do not have a crush on her!" said Izzy. "My relationship with her is purely platonic, so bug off!"

"Do you guys ever leave him alone?" demanded Sora. "Can't you just give him a break?"

They soon walked to Ollvanders' (sorry if I spelled it wrong) a wand shop. It was said to have the best wands since 386 B.C. The man who worked there looked very creepy, and was one the kids would rather avoid. 

"Please give them their wands that Albus told you about." said Lupin. "Just remember to give them the wands according to color."

"Hey, they're the same colors as our crests." said T.K. "What can I do with this wand?"

"You'll learn the spells at school, and I suggest you join the D.A." said Mr. Weasley. "Harry teaches the class, and the students learn defensive spells."

"How bad is the current situation?" asked Izzy. "I know about the last war, but what about now?"

"About 20 people die every day, and only about 10 death eaters have been caught." sighed Lupin. "The ministry is not going to act properly."

"Then why don't you kill them?" asked Matt. 

"Matt, why do you want to kill them?" asked Mimi. "If we do that, we're no better than they are."

"I don't think we have a choice, Mimi." said Tai. 

"Listen, every Death Eaters dead is one less to terrify Britain." said Biyomon. "If will help save more lives in the long run."

There was an explosion, and Death Eatrs, at least 50 of them, appeared. They started firing curses right and left. Many died before, all trying to run.

"This is ridiculous!" said Gatomon. "they outnumber the DE 10 to 1, and there plan of action is to run away?"

"I think we better digevolve." said Agumon. "It won't be long before they attack us. We're all ready for them, right?"

"We have to go save them." said Sora. 

GABUMON DIGEVOLVE TO... GARURUMON!

PALMON DIGEVOLVE TO... TOGEMON!

BIYOMON DIGEVOLVE TO... BIRDRAMON!

AGUMON DIGEVOLVE TO... GREYMON!

GOMAMON DIGEVOLVE TO... IKKAKUMON!

TENTOMON DIGEVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON!

PATAMON DIGEVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!

GATOMON DIGEVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!

The 8 digimon began to charge after the Death Eaters. A few dozen tried to fight, but were being slaughtered by Voldemort's servants. Kabuterimon attacked 2 death eaters about to finish a 7 year old child. 

"Avada Kedavra!" They shouted, two spells hitting Kabuterimon head-on. He was blasted into a building, trying to recover from the fight. Greymon came to help him, but saw Tai being attacked by a giant. He charged him bull-style, the giant punching him in the face. 

Kabuterimon got up, and went after them, but this time, he dodged the spells, and fired his "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" at the two. They put up a shield, but it was useless against the attack. Both fell dead. 

Birdramon was fighting with 3 death eaters on broomsticks. They were moving so fast, she didn't have time to attack. Finally, she hit one with her wing, causing him to fly back into a building. He just barely stopped himself in time, but the broom was wounded. He went after her, but Sora shouted "Locomotor Mortis!", causing him to trip. 

"Crucio!" he yelled, making Sora scream in pain. Birdramon was busy fighting 4 DE's so no one could help her... or so she thought. 

"HAND OF FATE!" cried Angemon, killing her attacker. He then went off to help Birdramon. They couldn't win against so many, but they could give the others a chance to escape.

Angewomon was fighting 5 death eaters, and two trolls. She shot one of them down, but the other hit her in the head with a club. Dazed, she punched him back. 

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the death eaters.

"Heaven's charm!" Angewomon counted, destroying the spells. The Death Eaters ran, while the troll tried to fight her, but he was soon killed. 

Meanwhile, Greymon and the giant were in a perfect wrestling match, but neither could get an advantage. 

"Wrista Locitus!" shouted Tai, firing the wrist locking curse, but it didn't effect the giant at all. He decided to try something else. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

They didn't hurt the giant, but Greymon took the chance to fire his nova blast at him, burning him badly. He continued to attack, finally killing him. 

Togemon and Ikkakumon were fighting together, taking out several death eaters, two injured seriously. However, some were riding broomsticks, and they attacked the two champions. Ikkakumon kept firing, but they were too small and fast to hit.

However, Kabuterimon and Birdramon attacked, letting the others attack more target. Togemon was in a battle against two trolls, and they were beginning to get the advantage. Ikkakumon charged one with his horn, knocking him into a building. 

Matt and Garurumon were fighting with a troll. Garurumon was much faster, but the troll wasn't taken down easily. However, he continued hitting him, eventually killing him. Both cheered at their victory, but it didn't last long. 

A giant went towards them, punching Garurumon in the face. Matt tried to distract it, but it was focused on the Digimon. Garurumon tried to attack, but before he could, he was hit again. Matt tried to find something to distract him, anything. 3 ghost creatures were moving towards them. 

Tai, Kari, T.K., and their Digimon saw dozens getting killed by Death eaters near the entrance. Lupin, Bill, and Mr. Weasley were among the ones trying to defend themselves. 

"I think it's time to play hardball." said Tai. "We're losing this fight, and many are dead, so it's time to digevolve!"

GREYMON DIGEVOLVE TO... METAL-GREYMON!

He went right towards the death eaters, but knew he couldn't fire without killing innocents. The Death Eaters realized it as well, so they killed even more civilians, but one was killed by Lupin. Angemon and Angewomon carried civilians to give Metal-greymon free rein over the death eaters.

Once they realized their advantage was gone, the immediate shot curses at him, causing him to weaken. They drew brooms, and flew. Metal-greymon took out two with his mega claw, but they continued to fire, weakening him. 

"GIGA BLASTER!" cried Metal-greymon. It killed several death eaters, but also about 20 innocents. Metal-greymon was ashamed, so the death eaters pressed their advantage. 

"I can't take this much longer!" cried Metal-greymon. "MEGA CLAW!" his attacked grazed a death eaters, but did no real damage. 

"Angewomon, we better go help!" said Angemon. "He can't hold for long!"

Both rushed to the Digimon's aid, but none of their attacks hit the death eaters, who always sped away, white hitting them at the same time. 

***

GARURUMON DIGEVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON!

He was now a lot stronger, and threw the giant like nothing, and used his wolf claw to finish him. The troll disappeared all of a sudden, and Matt remembered the device on his arm. 

He saw Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon defeated and wounded. The death eaters seemed to be going elsewhere. There was a scream of pain in the distance.

"It's Tai and the others." growled Weregarurumon. "We've got to go help!"

Birdramon carried up their wounded comrades, and with Kabuterimon, went to their ally's aid. They saw Metal-Greymon in serious danger, and fired all their attacks at the death eaters, killing three. 

Metal-Greymon couldn't take anymore, and de-digevolved back into Agumon. The two angels were wounded as well. It didn't seem like they could win. Then they disappeared. 

"What in the hell?" Matt gasped in surprise.

"They had us at their mercy!" said Izzy. "Why did they retreat?"

"It looked like they were running out of magic." said T.K. "The enemies were getting tired, and you'd know if you watched closely enough."

"So how many were lost?" asked Tai. 

"Hundreds of civilians dead, about 25 death eaters as well." said Matt. "Also, there were several trolls or giants."

The Ministry had arrived, and all of the Aurors were pointing their wands at the Digidestined. They surrendered, knowing there was nothing they could do, but they weren't satisfied.

"How many of you where there?" asked an auror. "I know how your kind is, Death Eaters!"

"We're not Death eaters!" said Kari. "We were just trying to help the people! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Don't you lie to me!" said the auror. "I'll force you to tell the truth. "CRUCIO!"

Kari screamed in pain, far beyond anything she had experienced. Tai dived toward him, but he was also hit by Cruciatus. He tried not to cry out, but the pain was too much for him. As they felt they were going to die, the curse was released. 

"Now perhaps you'll cooperate." said the lead auror.

"We're telling you, we didn't do anything." said Matt. "If this is the kind of thanks we get for saving innocent lives, why in the hell should we bother?"

The curse was put on all three of them, and their echoes sounded all over the city. Agumon was determined to help has partner. He stood up, and went right towards them. 

"You leave them alone, now!" shouted Agumon. 

"And just what are you going to do about it?" asked the auror. Laughter filled the 250 aurors. 

Tai slowly got up, and Agumon changed once more. AGUMON WARP-DIGEVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!

He looked more fearsome than a herd of dragons. He flew up into the air. Curses were fired, but they didn't even scratch him. He was angrier than he had ever been. 

"TERRA FORCE!" said Wargreymon, firing a huge ball of yellow energy. At least a third of the aurors were killed or wounded. All of them decided to retreat. He picked up Tai, and tried to help him.

"Should of thought of that before." said Tai weakly. He was furious, but too weak to say anything of that sort. The remaining Digimon gathered up the children, and flew back to headquarters. 

"Well, I didn't think you guys would get here that late!" said Lupin. "All of us thought the portkeys would activate."

"I don't think we should helping if this is the thanks we get." said Matt, groaning. 

"What happened to you guys?" asked Bill. "Last I saw, you were fighting death eaters."

"They're not the ones who did this." said Izzy. "Your precious ministry thought they were Death Eaters, and when they denied it, Kari, Tai, and Matt were tortured."

"Fudge is truly an incompetent Son of a Bitch." said Lupin. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Arthur, do you know where the howler parchment is?"

"I want to do more than that." said Arthur. "They are children that haven't even started Hogwarts, for god's sake! Who could be that cruel?"

***

"Do you know what happened?" asked Harry. 

"The Aurors tortured Kari, Tai, and Matt because they denied death eater involvement." said Fred. 

"That just makes me want to puke." said Hermione. "If they're doing something like this, how can they claim they're on the side of the light?"

"I don't think there is a light side." said George. "Both are using the same methods to get information."

"This makes me think twice about becoming an auror." said Harry. "They're doing the same thing they did last time." 

"How many lives were lost?" asked Ron. "And how many forces dies Voldemort have right now?"

"About 300 were killed and even more injured." said George. "About 50 of Voldemort's forces were killed. Still, if it wasn't for these kids, the death toll would be higher, and Voldemort's lower. They had killed most of the death eaters."

"Let's hope this doesn't persuade them to take the dark path." said Fred. 

***

Voldemort was pleased with his progress. More than 50 death eaters would be initiated in 2 weeks, and about 100 griffins would be joining as well. Britain would be the first to fall before him. He had dreamed of this for many years. Potter was going to pay for his interference in his plans. 

Yet something worried him. 8 children had the same creatures he did, and killed about half of his forces present. They wouldn't be able to beat him, not with his new ally, but they were going to be a challenge. Perhaps some Muggle torture would ease him. However, the group often fought with one another, which could be used to his advantage. 

"Wormtail, prepare to move." said Voldemort. "I have another attack planned. Get the Death Eaters in here!"

Within a few minutes, about 60 Death Eaters surrounded him. He was pleased at his progress. Now if only he could Kill that fool Dumbledore...

"What do you wish of us, My lord?" asked Malfoy. 

"I am planning an attack on a muggle neighborhood." said Voldemort. "I also wish to attack St. Mungo's to distract the thrice-damned digidestined. Either way, one of our targets falls. Send a letter to Potter. I wish to ask him to join me."

"Yes, My lord, but will Potter join you?"

"I'm not going to give him a choice. Avery, I want the junior Death Eaters to find out as much as they can. I wish to eliminate or recruit the strongest of them. I can imagine they are furious at the Aurors."  
"Draco is already working on that." said Malfoy. "As soon as school begins, he will always follow them."

"Good, but he had better be discreet. I do not want him attacking, as those creatures could kill him."

"How many forces will you use to attack St. Mungo's?" asked Boed. 

"I wish to use about 20 death eaters, and 50 others. The Muggles will be our main target. My ally will soon give us victory, as soon as he evolves once more. I even know what his form is going to be. None will stand against the forces of Voldemort and Myotismon!"

Well, tell me what you think of it. I'm not updating again until I get 15 reviews. 15 in 2 chapters was too much to ask for. if I get 500 reviews, I'll write a sequel.

Giramon: How many do you think will review?

Me: I don't know, but if they want me to continue, they better review.

Giramon: Victoria's coming here for the next chapter. Keep your staff and digivice in hand. 


	4. The sorting and Dumbledore's mistake

I'm going to forget asking for reviews and just update, whether people review or not. Still, I do want reviews for this. I intend for this story to have between 35-40 chapters, and be around 120,000 words. 

Victoria: I hate to admit it, but your story isn't that bad. Candlemon, could you please throw fireballs at my brother.

Me: So much for admitting you care about me. Well, I've got to fight an idiot Digimon. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Giramon, you take care of Candlemon. I'll take on my sister. 

After the fight at Diagon alley, the digidestined mostly recovered within a few days. All of them were back to learning defensive spells. Izzy, in particular, was doing very well. None of the other digidestined were able to beat him in a duel, although Tai did put up a good fight.

Dumbledore had decided to make an exception, and let all the digidestined attend Hogwarts at the same time. Voldemort's attacks continued, but the digidestined were not involved now, as they needed to train. 

"Tai, how many times have we told you not to make loud noises at that portrait?" demanded Matt. 

"You've woken the damn thing up twice as many times as I have!" said Tai. "Don't blame me for everything!" 

Matt rose his wand, but before he could fire, Tai shouted "_Locomotor Mortis!"_, knocking him on the ground. He returned with a stumbling spell, which gave him a chance to flip him over. Matt fired salt water towards Tai's eyes, blinding him for a few seconds, but he wasn't out for long.

Tai fired a spinning spell, which made him dizzy, and unable to fight. He finished him off with a body-bind, leaving him the winner. 

He sighed and walked around the dull house. He had still not recovered completely from the torture that the aurors gave him. Harry was spending most of his time to himself, but it was none of his business, as much as he wanted to know what was going on. It was only a week until they went to Hogwarts, and all of them were looking forward to it.

"Wandering around the house?" asked Lupin, coming up behind him. "I advise you not to do so without telling us. There are very deadly objects in this house, some of which can kill you. After all, most of the family was dark. 

"Shouldn't you guys be training us?" asked Tai. "Voldemort will likely come after us, and while I'm not smart, I know he's very deadly."

"You speak the truth." replied Lupin. "Still, Voldemort has been hurt and will not try another major attack for a decent amount of time. Still, do not let your guard down, for there are many ways he can transport you to a place where there's no help." 

Lupin left, making Tai feel a little afraid. He went back to their room, ad sat by Agumon, who was snoring like a freight train. Their room was simple, just 8 beds to sleep in, as this was one of the few risk-free rooms. Izzy was reading a book on jinxes, and fired one at a desk. It blackened slightly, and he frowned. The real spell was obviously able to do something more. Tai had no doubt that Izzy would soon get it. 

He wanted where Matt was, and whether or not the spell had worn off. At least he couldn't say anything, so the portraits would not wake up screaming. 

"What are you doing back so soon?" asked Sora. "I wasn't expecting you for at least 20 minutes. You said you had to think about some things."

"Lupin said it was dangerous to wander the house, since there are objects that can kill." said Tai. "I'm not reckless enough to risk my own life."

"I'm still not having any luck with this spell." said Izzy. "It's supposed to turn people black and impair their vision. It can also be used as camouflage. Not many under third year can do it, but I intend to give it a shot. I'm also reading up on wandless magic theory. It'll be a useful weapon for the war."

"I don't want to hear a lecture, Izzy." said Tai. "I know enough spells to defend myself if the need arises. We've also got our Digimon, although it can't be used as a surprise attack."

"I'm just trying to help us, Tai. Not all of us are carefree, and live happy lives. This could mean the difference between life and death. This spell only works in dark areas, so we can't use it in sunlight. It's also a useful spell for the death eaters. It wears off after about 4 hours, and I don't know the counter-curse. I'll have to ask Hermione if she knows. Upper level spells are something that we'll need to know."

"You've said that about a dozen times. You may know more spells, but I can actually duel, since you're too slow to dodge anything."

"I still can't believe the death eaters can be so cruel." said Sora, cutting into their argument. "About 30 have been caught, and 500 citizens have been killed. To think, this is only the beginning. I just hope others will help us." 

"Hey, you guys woke me up!" complained Agumon, who still looked sleepy. 

"It's almost noon, Agumon." said Tai. "How can you sleep so long?"

The old door creaked, and their wands were raised, but it was only Mimi. She looked a little frightened, but they lowered their wands in relief. She now had dazzling silver hair, and the same color nails. 

"I should have known you would look up beauty spells." said Sora. 

"I want to look pretty for the sorting." said Mimi. "All of us should look our best."

"Mimi, it isn't going to be a beauty contest." said Tai. "As long as we dress decently, we should be fine. Now quite making a big deal out of it."

She sighed, her feelings hurt. Mimi was a very sensitive girl, and could have her feelings hurt very easily. Tai looked like he regretted it, but only for a moment.

"Tai, do you know where Matt is?" asked Sora in an effort to calm things down.

"He's in a full-body bind in the hallway." Tai replied. "He decided to hex me, so I left him there for a while. I'll perform the counter-curse... eventually."

"What do you think we should do with him?" asked Agumon. 

"I was thinking of hanging him on a coat hanger, but it isn't strong enough to hold him." replied Tai. "Still, he'd be a useful battering ram for the DE fortresses."

"Why don't you two just leave him alone?" demanded Biyomon. "If Gabumon attacks you two, it's exactly what you deserve. You've got to learn not to play practical jokes on him."

"What practical jokes are you talking about?" asked Kari, coming into the room. "Can I see the results?"

"All you have to do is walk in the hallway with the portraits and see Matt's frozen body." replied Tai. "We're going to use him as a battering ram."

"I don't think that's a good idea. His head isn't as thick as yours, Tai, so I think it's a better idea to use you."

Everyone present laughed at that statement. Gatomon laughed the hardest, although Agumon nearly burst Tai's eardrums. They finally got control of themselves when Matt came into the room. He was angrier than anyone had ever seen him. His face was red, and he had a facial look that could convince people that he was a murderer. Gabumon was behind him, looking very concerned. 

Matt started towards Tai, but Gabumon and Mimi held his arms, and while he struggled with all his strength, he couldn't get free of their grip. Sora and Agumon were ready to grab Tai in case he did the same thing. Izzy tried to negotiate peace between the two. 

"Matt, you've got to calm down." said Izzy. Tentomon held his legs, so he was basically lifted up. "This is no reason to go on a rampage. You always say you've got a lot of self-control. Prove it and let this go. As for you, Tai, stop playing practical jokes. All of us are sick of them! You poured spiders down Mimi's shirt, you did this to Matt, you put itching powder on the beds, you put Sora's hand in warm water. Just stop your goddamn pranks!" 

Everyone was shocked. None of them had ever heard Izzy yell like that, but he did have a point. Matt and Tai apologized to each other, and a conflict, at least for the moment, was avoided. Sora was shocked and pleased at the same time. 

"I'm sorry about this." said Tentomon. "Izzy's been under a lot of stress, learning these spells. I told him not to push himself too hard, but did he listen to me?"

Both of them left, leaving the room in silence. Eventually, all of them walked to the table where they were eating lunch. Mrs. Weasley gave them a death glare, as she hadn't forgotten the food fight. They ate in silence, trying not to set her off. The Digimon were still eating like slobs, but nobody said anything about it. 

Lunch was soon over, and the digidestined went into their room. Tai was still thinking about Izzy's outburst. Everyone agreed with him, even Kari. Perhaps he should stop playing pranks... on them. There were many more victims at the school. 

What about their parents? Did they know where they were? Or did the wizards just take them without saying anything about them?

***

Mrs. Kamiya believed the letter was a lie. Magic didn't exist, and their wasn't a school to learn it! She just hoped her two children were all right. It seemed that all their friends were in the same place. Mr. Kamiya felt the same way, and put a loaded pistol in his pocket. 

All of them were going to get their children. Their disappearance caused a huge fuss at school. She could only imagine what they were going through. Well, they weren't going to have to suffer much longer. All of them were planning to go on a plane to Britain, which was where they were. 

However, before they could do so, they disappeared with a CRACK! When their vision cleared, they had no idea where they were. Mr. Kamiya drew his pistol and began to look around. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about your children." said a voice. "They are perfectly fine, although Taichi still has to recover from his ordeal." 

"How do we know you're not lying?" demanded Jim, Joe's older brother. 

"If you want more proof, I suggest you talk to them yourselves." the man replied. "I just wish I had notified you earlier." 

Their children and Digimon ran up to them. The parents were relieved to see them safe, but also angry that they went here without telling anyone.

"Mom, I didn't have a choice." said Izzy. "Both worlds are in danger. I'm not talking about the digital world. This is a world of magic." 

"It is quite true." said the old man. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster if Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

The parents looked relieved, but still kept their guard. Mr. Kamiya still had his pistol drawn, and pointed it at them in case they were lying. 

A greasy haired man arrived and fired a disarming spell, taking the pistol. They looked worried, but Tai only smiled. 

"Nice to see you again, greasy." said Tai. "Still mad about Agumon torching your hair? It's more flammable than I thought."

"My name is Professor Snape." he replied coldly. "Be very grateful Dumbledore does not allow me to harm you, or all of you would be recovering in a mental ward. I don't care what your pets do to me."

"Do you really think that?" asked Gabumon. "I hope you like flaming hair!" 

"Also, falling flat on your face." said Palmon. "I'm more than willing to do it." 

"I don't think we need to do that." said Dumbledore. "School starts in 5 days, and they will be coming home in the summer. However, if they so choose, you will see them on the Christmas and Easter holidays." 

They finally went home, though all of them wanted their children to came home for the holidays. It was quite obvious they were going to do so. The digimon said good-bye as well, for they thought highly of them, even though they could be ignorant at times. 

Over the next week, time went past slowly. Izzy and Joe mainly looked up spells and told the others about it. In addition, Harry started to train them. Tai was learning dueling techniques and using them, beating almost everyone but Izzy. Tai and Matt called a truce and decided to try dueling. They were pretty evenly matched, although Tai usually won because of his athletic skills. Mimi just looked up more of her fashion spells, while Sora and T.K. laughed their heads off. 

At last, it was time to go to Hogwarts. By a unanimous vote, they decided to take the train. They had 100 galleons each, and had to spend the money wisely, as they could not get more. 

They walked into a compartment with their Digimon. It barely fit them, as they were not accustomed to holding 8 people and digimon. They saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and two others they didn't know in the next compartment. 

"Well, we're going to be here a while." said Joe. "We may as well pass the time somehow. I'm going to try and find a spell that freezes the whole arm instead of just the wrist."

"Most of these spells have a Latin basis." said Izzy. "If we know the Latin words, we will have better luck with spells."

"Izzy, don't you ever stop?" asked Tentomon. "No offense intended, but you are sometimes too caught up in your work."

"I just hope we don't run into that loser in Diagon alley." said Tai. "I'd love to give him a hexing he'll never forget." 

"I'll be doing the same thing." said Matt. "In the unlikely event he manages to beat you, he'll have me to deal with." 

"You guys better not start a duel on the train." said Sora. "You two won't have much room to dodge."

"We'll be right by you, guys." said Agumon. "He'll never beat all four of us." 

"We'll have to wait until we get to the school." said Tai. "I don't want to be kicked off before I even see what it's like."

"Mimi, could you move over?" asked Joe. "You're squeezing me between you and Izzy, and it gets really uncomfortable."

"Why don't you just put Mimi on your lap?" suggested T.K. "That way, you won't be cramped and you'll have room to sit." 

A bout of laughter accompanied that remark. Tai was about to make another comment, but decided not to after Sora sent him a death glare. Izzy wasn't happy that the batteries ran out on his computer, so he snapped at anyone who tried to talk to him, even Tentomon, who seemed very offended. 

Joe and Kari went into the next compartment, along with their digimon. Harry and Ron greeted both of them with warm welcomes. A strange girl reading a magazine, and someone tending to a plant was also with them. They didn't want to make enemies at this school, so they decided to just sit down. 

"Fred and George told me that up to 15 wizards die a day." said Ron. "At that rate, we'll be wiped out within a couple of years."

"There are about 80000 wizards in Britain, Ron." said Hermione. "Not all of them are going to die. Eventually, we will capture or kill the death eaters."

"We'll get some, but the government is incompetent." replied Harry. "Last time, 3/4 of the death eaters got off. If we don't have outside help, we're going to fall sooner or later."

Harry went back to reading his defense against the dark arts book. His friends knew it was useless to talk to him. Joe decided to join the conversation.

"Who are the other two?" he asked. "I've never seen them before."

"She's Luna Lovegood, and he's Neville Longbottom." said Hermione. "Neville's a 6th year, while Luna's in 5th. I'm sure I've explained all about the houses."

"My brother's going to be in Gryiffindor, no question about it." said Kari. "He's the bravest person I know, even if he does bug me sometimes." 

"At least you don't have 6 siblings." said Ron. "Fred and George were the worst of them. They always played pranks on me. Percy's still not talking to our family."

"I'll bet he's one of the idiots in the ministry." said Joe. "The muggle world seems to have a much better government."

"America's the freest country in the world, but Britain's still fairly free." said Harry. "The wizarding world seems to have a very corrupt government for some reason."

"You should talk to Izzy about it." said Joe. "I'm sure he could come up with suggestions. If he was old enough, he should run for Minister." 

"Well, well, if it isn't the mudbloods." drawled a voice. "Your filth doesn't belong at this school, so do our world a favor and get your asses back to the muggle world."

Joe was looking nervous, and didn't want to stand up to them. They were a lot bigger and knew a lot more magic then he did. Still, he decided to give it a shot.

"Get the hell out before I curse you." said Joe. Ron and Harry also rose their wands. The boy just sneered. 

"You cannot order the great Draco Malfoy around, mudblood." said the boy. "The dark lord will wipe your kind out."

He punched Joe in the gut, and he keeled over. One of his bodyguards came towards him, but a voice cried out "Poison Ivy!", causing him to fall flat on his face. Before the other two could do anything, Gatomon creamed them both, and Ron rolled them back into their compartment. 

"They just don't learn, do they?" snarled Ron. "I'll teach those bastards a lesson next time. I still can't believe his father got off." 

"There's nothing we can really do about it, is there?" said Harry. "Money buys a lot of things, but one day, he will get what he deserves." 

"I thought you guys needed some help." said Palmon. Mimi walked in front of her. She smiled at him, and even Ron had to admit she was pretty. 

"Ron, she's too young for you." said Harry. "Get your eyes back in your head."

"It's none of your business what I do, Harry." replied Ron, ruder than he meant to. 

"You don't have to snap at him." said Hermione. 

"I think we should get out of here before this gets worse." said Gomamon. 

"I'm in total agreement." said Joe. They went back into their compartment, as cramped as it was. It turned out the boy Tai spoke to was Dorian Malfoy, the elder's brother. He was spitting death threats at him for the 20th time. 

"I think that's enough, guys." said Agumon. "You guys better change, since we'll be arriving soon. Of course, you have to use the same compartment."

The Digimon laughed at their reaction. All of them looked sickened, except Kari and T.K., who didn't understand. They argued and eventually agreed to do so, as long as they turned their backs to each other. After much complaining, they were finally dressed in their robes. 

"I think I'm going to throw up." said Tai. 

"It's not surprising, since you pigged out on junk food." said Izzy. "Just don't get vomit all over me, and try to hold it until we get there." 

They finally got to Hogwarts and they were amazed. There was a huge lake with a moat they had to cross, as was traditional with the first years. The man guiding them was Hagrid, whom Harry had told them about. Izzy was explaining about his suspicions for him being a half-giant. Joe agreed, but Mimi didn't have a clue what he was talking about, so he shut up. 

At last, they reached Hogwarts school. The castle was huge, with a lake surrounding it. They rowed boats towards the school, while the older students used carriages pulled by an invisible force. However, T.K saw them, although he didn't know why. 

The transfiguration professor, Professor Mcgongall(sorry if I spelled this wrong) talked to them about the houses, but none of the Digidestined paid attention. Tai muttered a spell that turned her hair green, although she didn't realize it. The students chuckled, and she saw that her hair was green. Immediately, she started yelling, but nobody would admit anything, even ones who saw Tai did it. 

Once she had given up, they walked into the great hall, which had about 2500 students. Izzy was explaining about the population at the school, not that anyone paid attention.

"Each year, on average, about 400 students come." said Izzy. "The train is enchanted to be three times more spacious than it normally is."

When he saw that no one cared, he shut up, feeling ridiculous. Some students joked that he was talking to himself. However, Tentomon threatened to shock the hell out of him, and eventually he shut up. Tai and Matt were grinning to each other, and saw a greasy-haired kid among them.

"Probably some relation to Snivellus." Muttered Tai. "We don't know anybody else who has greasy hair."

Kari and T.K. were scared, so they held hands to keep from getting lost. They walked up to what looked like an old hat. The professor summoned the first student, and after a few seconds, it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The girl sat down at the Ravenclaw table, being applauded. 

Eventually, it was Matt's turn. He walked up to the hat, and immediately heard a voice in his head. "_You've got ambition. Pehraps Slytherin? Ravenclaw would not suit you, neither would Hufflepuff. You are brave, but not reckless, like Taichi. Which shall it be? I know. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Matt sat down at the Gryffindor table, and after a couple of minutes it was Kari's turn. She was also sorted in Gryffindor. With Tai, the hat barely touched his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, that isn't any surprise." said Joe, as Tai and Agumon walked to the table. Gabumon found Matt and sat down.

Next was Izzy, and it had a difficult time deciding. Finally, it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" He joined the table, where he talked to people, mainly first years, about the classes they took. Joe was next, and he was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Sora and T.K. were sorted into Gryffindor. The hat took a long time to decide with Mimi, and it finally shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The sorting was finally over, and the feast begun. The digimon, as usual, pigged out on food, and Tai wasn't far behind, when he wasn't bragging about the adventures he was in. Most were hanging onto his every word, and Kari was also telling her version of it. 

_Well, I can tell Tai's going to be popular, like he always is. _Thought Sora. _I just hope he doesn't forget about us, although it isn't_ _likely. I just want him to say that we helped him. _

Matt was thinking along the same lines, although he was more worried about Tai deserting them. Still, he was going to follow him, not that he had much choice. He was Matt's friend, despite all the fights they had. Also, he was going to look after T.K., although he was going to be discreet, as T.K. once lost his temper at him because of it. 

At the Ravenclaw table, Joe was feeling very lonely. Most were listening to Izzy, and were every bit as studious as he was. He saw the older students holding their boyfriend/girlfriends. He had no desire to watch them make out, so he just stared at his feet. Was he going to make any friends? If he didn't, it was going to be a very long 7 years. 

Afterwards, they went to bad, singing the Hogwarts song. (I can't remember the words, I don't know where the first book is in my house) Afterwards, they went into their Dormitories. Matt and Tai were looking forward to the next day, where they could learn magic. They shared a dorm with T.K. and a boy they didn't know. His name was Michael Thomas. 

They went to sleep, but for Joe, sleep would not come easy... 

Well, that's the next chapter. The 5th one will be longer, around 5000 words. There won't be a real fight with Voldemort for a while, or even a part where he is mentioned. Hope you enjoy the story, and I'll get the next chapter out sooner, now that I've got more reviews. 

Giramon: Well, Candlemon was a tough opponent.

Me: My sister sure wasn't. What the hell is her master teaching her? I think Mom and Dad should have a long talk with him. 


	5. The first days of school

Me: Well, I'm not inviting my sister again. 

Candlemon: How about inviting your girlfriend?

Me: I don't have a girlfriend! I don't even know why I keep you here. I'd much prefer Giramon, since he's my friend and doesn't make all the smart-ass comments. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter. 

Tai and the others woke up at about 7:00 AM. All of them groaned when they had to go to classes in an hour, but decided to use their free time. After Sora got dressed, she was a lot happier. The rest were happy to stay out of the way, as they wanted to stay out of the hospital wing for a while, at least. 

Kari was eagerly telling Tai about her roommates, Jennifer Creevy and Carol Willford. She made friends wherever she went, but for a different reason than Tai did. Tai often won them over by his skills in soccer, while she did it by her kindness. Matt had a bored look, wanting to get the day over with as soon as he could. 

Mimi still had her spell on, which made about half the boys gape at her. Still, they looked away when Tai and Matt rose their wands. They walked down to breakfast. Izzy and Joe were talking about learning more spells, and actually looked forward to their classes. T.K. and Patamon just ate their food. Agumon was about to throw some at Mimi, but Sora scolded him and he ate it. 

However, their free time didn't last. They had to go to classes. The Gryffindors went to herbology with the Hufflepuffs, while the Ravenclaws had transfiguration with the Slytherins. Joe and Izzy were both on their guard, in case the Slytherins tried to hex them. 

"She's one for long lectures, isn't she?" whispered Tai when they got to their class. McGonagall lectured for about 10 minutes before giving them matchsticks and tell them to turn them into needles. 

"At least you didn't fall asleep." said T.K. "I hope the professor didn't catch me."

Sora was the first one to turn one of her matchsticks into a needle. Kari kept trying, but she was going nowhere. Tai wasn't having much better luck. His real strength was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mimi was almost crying in frustration until Sora showed her the way to do it properly. Afterwards, she turned one into a needle, but the class was almost over. 

Only Sora managed to transfigure all three of her matchsticks into needles. Tai managed the first one, and got half of the second. Matt turned 2 of them into needles, but Kari and T.K. couldn't even get one. 

***

Meanwhile, Joe and Izzy were listening to a lecture about plants. Professor Sprout was in the middle of a lecture of the dangers of the plants inside the greenhouse. After the lecture, they were each given the wizarding equivalent of SMYRNIUM, which was deadlier than the muggle plant. They were about a foot tall, as they were in the early stages. 

One of the more foolish students leaned his face towards the plant and it struck his face, leaving a gash on his face. Izzy saw that the upper vine had thorns to protect itself (No, the muggle version does not have thorns. One of the other names in Horse Parsley, in case you're interested.)

"I don't know anything about this plant." said Izzy. "All I know is that there is a muggle version of this. I'll bet that once it's full grown, it could give a fatal blow."

Joe asked Professor Sprout about it, and she told them that after about 6 months it becomes poisonous, but only to small things, like dogs. Still, it didn't reassure him very much, as it would probably make them sick for a few days. 

A Slytherin tried to cut the vine off, and eventually succeeded, although there was a gash on his forearm, which he quickly covered. Izzy thought he looked familiar, and told Joe of his suspicions. 

"That boy looks like Dorian Malfoy." said Joe. "We'd better keep an eye on him. He's probably going to try and use it on Tai, or one of us."

The class was soon over, and they went to their second period. Izzy was frustrated because he didn't know a thing about this subject, which was a pretty rare occurrence. They had History of magic with the Hufflepuffs, and just barely got to their class in time. 

*** 

The Gryffindors had DADA with the Slytherins. Tai was looking at the young Malfoy with hatred, and not listening to anything professor Lupin was saying. (Sorry, I didn't mention this in the last chapter) Malfoy was looking smug about something.

"I swear, he has something on his mind, and I don't think I want to know what it is." said Matt.

"He's got something planned, I know it." said Sora. "He's hiding something beneath the desk. We better keep an eye on him."

"I'll take care of that." said Gabumon. "You kids just listen to the lesson. You're not here for nothing."

Professor Lupin explained about the doxy, a small poisonous animal. They were sometimes used to distract the enemy during the first war, and the antidote was a third-year potion, although it could be considered one fourth-year one. Matt whispered something and Malfoy turned upside-down. He swung a vine, hitting Tai in the shoulder. It was bleeding badly, and he was now very furious.

Agumon was the first to take action. He lit Malfoy on fire, which he eventually managed to extinguish with his wand. Professor Lupin stopped the fight before it could go any further.

"15 points from Slytherin for an unprovoked attack." He said. "Also, 10 points from Gryffindor. Both of you get to the hospital wing. Jason, please escort them and make sure no more conflicts between them erupt."

Agumon went with them, in case Malfoy did something else. Matt didn't like Jason escorting them at all, as he was a friend of Malfoy's. He whispered it to Mimi, and she shared his concerns, but there was nothing they could really do about it. 

"I can't believe I have to escort a mudblood." he muttered. "As far as I'm concerned, Kamiya got what he deserved."

Malfoy sneered and agreed. Tai wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of both of them, but they would win the fight. Agumon was about to fire another attack, when Tai gripped his shoulder in warning. He drew his wand in case of any trouble. 

However, Malfoy took it as a threat and fired a hex at him. It stung badly, but Tai didn't want to show any sign of pain. He was about to attack, but Jason cut him across his other arm. Agumon fired his pepper breath, but both dodged, and levitated him to the ceiling. 

Professor Snape arrived, and Tai felt relief. He reversed the levitation spell, and Agumon was back on the ground. After listening to both sides, he made a decision.

"20 points from Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on students." said Snape. "I will see you in detention at 7:00 sharp." 

The class was over, and Tai was fuming. They were in the wrong, but he's the one who got in trouble. He was about to hex Snape, but thought better of it. Sora and the rest went to join him. He was now too angry to go to the hospital wing, despite the blood on his arm and shoulder. 

"Holy god, what happened to you?" asked Matt. 

"It's nothing." replied Tai. "I fell on a piece of glass Malfoy set down, probably on purpose, but I'll be okay."

"Don't lie to us, Tai." said Biyomon. "Both of us know those two attacked you, so just admit it." 

"Forget it, we're not going to get an answer." said Joe. "We only want to help you, Tai. Let's just go to lunch."

"I'm not looking forward to the evening." said Tai. "I just got detention from Snape. The boy who escorted me and Malfoy looked like his son." 

"Now we have to deal with two Snapes." Groaned Matt. 

"Well, from what I heard from Ron, Professor Snape let the two get away with it." said Kari. "Why didn't he punish them?"

"Why would he punish his own son?" growled Matt. "When I get my hands on those two..."

"Matt, calm down." said Sora. "We can't do much about this, as much as all of us want to. Attacking them is not going to solve anything; the only thing it'll do is get you two into more trouble."

"Let's just drop it." said Patamon. "This arguing is pointless and we better go to lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry." 

All of them walked to the great hall, Malfoy and Snape both smirking. Tai was about to draw his wand, but Matt grabbed his arm and gave him a warning look. Gabumon was also trying to calm him down, with little success. Tai sighed, and turned his wand away from them. He muttered a spell and turned Ron's hair Green and Purple. 

Harry was laughing his head off, while Hermione was giving Tai a disapproving look. The Digidestined all had amused expressions, although they did their best to hide it. 

"Weasel, you may want to sell that hair!" yelled the elder Malfoy. "Some idiot will want to buy it, and it'll be worth more than your family's whole house. Your mother doesn't make enough money selling herself in Knockturn Alley." 

Ron was so enraged that it took the combined efforts of Harry and Gatomon to hold him back. Mimi could tell that Harry wanted to attack Malfoy as well, and she felt the same way. Why would he try to humiliate Ron like that? It was horrible, the way people sometimes treated each other. Matt ducked down, and whispered something to Gabumon, who passed it around to the other Digimon. 

They sneaked behind Malfoy and Agumon lit his robes on fire. His two bodyguards went after him, but Palmon knocked one flat on his face, and Tentomon shocked the other, in addition to Gatomon sending him flying about 20 feet. 

20 points were taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Malfoy and his two cronies were sent to the hospital wing. The digidestined managed to escape punishments, as it was the Digimon who broke the rules. Snape wanted to put them all in detention, but the staff overruled him. The younger Malfoy was fuming, and sending death glares towards them, which Tai and Matt returned with equal intensity. 

None of the Digimon ate much, and it was time to go to class. For the first time, they were all in class together. Except for lunch and breaks between class, they hardly saw Joe or Izzy, who were happy that they would not be around the Slytherins. Harry told them that the first D.A. meeting was to take place on Wednesday. The charms teacher, professor Flitwick, was the shortest person the Digidestined had ever seen. He was about as tall as Agumon. Tai didn't make any jokes, since he didn't want to get his house into more trouble.

"Wonder if Ron got his hair changed back." said Joe. "I got to admit, it was funny, but you should think of something more creative." 

"I want to look up some spells to hex Malfoy and Snape into the next century!" said Tai. "I'm sure Agumon will be joining me. What about you, Matt?"

"If you do that, you'll be no better than they are." said Sora and Biyomon at the same time. "They just want to get a reaction out of you."

"Sora, I don't think this is going to do any good." said Izzy. "Tai has never been one to listen to advise, so let him make his own choices." 

Kari and T.K., as well as Patamon and Gatomon were willing to go along with them. Tai was thinking dreamily of Greymon torching the two students, until Matt finally snapped him out of it. 

They were doing Levitation charms. Kari was the first one to get it, followed by T.K. Mimi managed to get it, but none of the rest did. Tai seemed to be very bad at charms. Matt wasn't any better, so they just talked about Voldemort, and when the class heard the name, most of them flinched. They sighed, thinking that the lot of them were cowards.

:I'm glad we don't get homework on the first day." said Mimi. "Still, it isn't going to last for very long."

"Just enjoy it while you can." replied Palmon. 

Over the next few days, the Digidestined were all occupied with doing homework, and in Izzy's case, learning more spells. Tai and Matt were responsible for several pranks, but so far, the professors hadn't caught them. Still, Dumbledore looked like he knew who was pulling them off. Voldemort had begun to attack France and Germany and the amount of followers he had was increasing every week. 

Harry was sitting alone in the common, reading about advanced transfiguration. He was distant from everybody, and it wasn't just because of his godfather's death. Since the last summer, the Dursleys were physically abusing him. He had the strength to fight back, but he just couldn't get past his depression. He just hoped none of the order would find out. 

Ron and Hermione were asleep after a long day on doing homework, although Ron spent about half the time complaining about Snape. He had given him detention for sneezing in the middle of his lecture. Each of them liked the other, but both were too stubborn to admit it. 

There was something strange about Kari Kamiya. She had an aura of power around her, stronger than any of the others in the school, even Dumbledore. It was even stronger when her brother was around her, and it seemed to be the same for T.K., although it wasn't quite as strong. 

How could he possibly kill Voldemort? He was too strong, and he really didn't have any time to prepare. The more time passed, the more people died at the Death eater's hands. He learned of an ancient, but still valid, law of the ministry. Anyone mentioned in a prophecy became a weapon of the ministry. He had not told anyone, even Ron and Hermione. 

Secretly, he began reading books about the dark arts. He needed to know what he was up against, but his friends would say that if he used them, he was no better than the death eaters. He was not going to be killed without a fight. He only wished he was able to help at the battle of Diagon alley, but the digidestined seemed to handle the death eaters pretty well, despite the casualties. 

Even after about 5 weeks, he could not believe Aurors would torture innocent children. Ones that saved dozens of lives, no less. Tai was exceptionally furious, as he was very protective of Kari. About 15 percent of the Aurors were dead, because of them attacking the children. 

He had a very strange dream 3 nights ago. He saw a figure at Voldemort's right hand, and it did not look like any of the death eaters. He could be like the creatures the Japanese children had, only evil. In that case, the wizarding world was put into even more peril. 

He was now very tired, and it was almost 3AM. Perhaps he could get his essay done tomorrow night. 

********

__

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Said Tai lazily. They were having charms with the Hufflepuffs, and after having potions, anything was a relief. He really felt sorry for Izzy and Joe having to put up with young Malfoy. 

"I've got a little idea." said Matt. "Why not try this levitation charm on something heavier? I'm bored, and I'm ready for something harder."  
"I don't think it's a very good idea." said Sora. "You two could get into trouble. We don't want to cost Gryffindor any more points. You guys have lost enough."

They tried to ignore her, but it was true. They had lost Gryffindor about 40 points since school started, which made them unpopular at the moment. They won back 25 in the classes, but they were still frowned upon. Most of the point-taking was from their feud with Dorian Malfoy. 

"5 points each to Gryffindor for a astounding levitation charm." said Professor Flitwick. "Would you care to try something heavier?"

Both of them smiled, and the professor told them to lift their textbooks, but they had other ideas. With an effort, they lifted Mimi out of her seat, and once she saw it, she was screaming for them to put her down. Matt flipped her over, amusing himself. The boys were gaping at her, as Mimi's charms has still not worn off. 

Sora finally took pity on her, and put her back into her seat. Mimi was fuming, but decided to keep her mouth shut. No points were awarded or given, so the class continued.

"Can I give it a shot?" T.K. asked Matt. He whispered into his brother's ear, and T.K. rose his wand. Kari helped him, and they actually lifted Matt above them. Tai decided to give them some help, and span Matt around over and over. 5 points were taken from Gryffindor, but the professor was still impressed. 

After class was over, all of the digidestined were pleased at the progress. Izzy and Joe came back from Potions, looking less than happy. Professor Snape, the potions master, was incredibly biased against everyone but Slytherins. Classes were over, but they had about 2 hours' worth of homework. Still, everyone was looking forward to tomorrow. They had flying lessons with all houses, as the headmaster wanted to promote house unity. 

In the Ravenclaw Common room, Joe was practicing his transfiguration skills. Even the upper students in the house were impressed, and told him so. Gomamon was still asking about how his classes were going.

"Well, potions is my worst subject." said Joe. "The professor hates me, since I always screw up the potions. If it wasn't for the headmaster, I'd have 3 days' detention. He seems to hold a real hatred for all of us ever since Matt turned his hair blue and pink."

"Those two really are pranksters, aren't they?" said Gomamon. "I can't believe they fired a babbling curse at me."

"If it give us peace and quiet, I wouldn't have taken it off you, but since you are my friend, and you were annoying the whole house, I decided to help. Well, I'm done with my homework. Most of them are going to wait until the last minute to do their work."

"What do you think we should do about Malfoy?" 

"I'm going to stay out of it as much as I can. Tai and Matt seem to be taking care of the fighting, anyway. I really don't want to get involved."

***

"So what's going on, Kari?" asked Jennifer. "How are your classes going?" 

"I'm doing fairly well at them." she replied. "Of course, Tai and Matt thought it amusing to play jokes, and lost us about 60 points in a week."

"I was wondering why the points were always going down. There are 4 hourglasses, one for each house. They keep track of the points gained and lost. Gryffindor and Slytherin are the two houses in last place. I heard some of the older students insulting your brother."

"This is the result of fighting with Malfoy. They aren't listening to our advice to stop and ignore him, not that they ever listen to advice."

"They seem to be really stubborn. How can the rest of you put up with them?" 

"You grow used to it after a while. Still, they're good people at heart." 

"Is Gatomon supposed to protect you? Why do you always hang around together?"

"We have a bond of love, Jennifer. She protects me and I do the same to her."

"I wish my parents cared about me that way."

***

"What is your report, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. 

"The Dark Lord is furious at the Japanese brats, and wants them all killed." replied Snape. "He even seems to think less about Potter, and I've heard something about his partner, although I don't know anything about him." 

"Do you know what his next target will be?"

"It will likely be something to destabilize the government. Also, he is recruiting followers in France and Germany."

"When will he attempt to rescue Malfoy and company?"

"He worries about striking Azkaban because of the high security, but he will likely attack another area as a distraction to do so. He has gotten about 100 followers in other countries, and it is rumored he will attack muggle towns, as he is furious about a certain family of muggles." 

"Tom has always underestimated muggles. They are capable of many things, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of their wrath."

"Albus, muggles are pathetic! They can hardly fight back against death eaters, and only care about themselves. It is a waste of time protecting them!"

"Severus, it is never a waste of time protecting innocent lives, no matter who they are. Secondly, the majority of muggles do care about others, though you don't see it. I do not want to hear about it being a waste of time protecting them again, understand?" 

"There isn't anything else, headmaster. I'll tell you if I hear anything more, but Voldemort is beginning to suspect me."

Snape left, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

*********

Harry was staying up late yet again, thinking about his current life. He had become more distant from his friends lately. They had tried to get him to talk, but he just blew up at them again. Hundreds of people were dying because it was up to him to kill the Dark Lord. He just wished Sirius was still alive. 

He still wasn't very certain about the digidestined. Ron believed that they were Voldemort's spies, ever since Tai's... Digimon almost made him faint, but until they had proof, they couldn't do anything about it. Ginny was very furious at him, but he wouldn't tell them anything. None of them knew how it was like to be unloved for your entire life, and lose someone whom you considered a parent.

There was a voice from the dorm, and Harry raised his wand, but it was just Kari and Gatomon. He lowered his wand, looking embarrassed. Kari seemed to know something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. 

At this point in the war, the ministry was as bad as Voldemort. They tortured and killed death eaters, so was there any "right side"? They had even tortured a 9-year-old girl because they thought she was a death eater!

Kari just smiled at him and sat down with Gatomon on her shoulder. She was doing her transfiguration homework, though it was obvious she found it pointless. After a few minutes, Harry decided to help her, just to find something to do, and she seemed to find it easy afterwards and left. 

Remus Lupin was probably the only one who knew how he felt, as Sirius was his best friend, and he was despised by the majority of the wizarding world. Still, he had barely talked to Harry since the summer, and it was obvious that he blamed Harry for Sirius' death. 

Was it ever going to get better? Was this war ever going to end? Would he survive the conflict?

I am terribly sorry for the wait. I had a case of writer's block, and other things have come up. If everything goes to plan, I should have the next chapter within about 10 days or so. 

Me: Well, that was a hard chapter to write. I'm looking forward to the action scenes. 

Giramon: I've got a suggestion for the story. I'll have to tell you later, though.

Me: I have to go do my homework. Sorry I have to leave you with Candlemon, but at least my sister isn't around.

Giramon: I'll deal with him somehow.

Candlemon: Prepare for a living hell!

Me: This probably isn't going to end well. 


	6. The wrath of courage

Sorry about the wait between the chapters, but I want to make sure the story's going well. Still, it doesn't matter too much because nobody reviewed my last chapter. Hopefully, this will be longer than the last chapter. 

Note: I made a mistake on the amount of wizards. There are almost 120,000, if Muggles outnumber them 500 to 1. 

Candlemon: Well, it looks like you got flamed again.

Giramon: Just leave him alone, Candlemon.

Me: I'll deal with him at the end. For now, let's just show the next chapter.

"Well, we have to see those creatures again." sighed Ron. "They look even worse than the Skrewts."

"Hagrid said they weren't dangerous unless they were provoked." said Hermione. "Unless you attack them or appear threatening, they won't hurt you."

They were talking about monsters Hagrid had gotten at the beginning of the term. At this point, they were about 6 feet tall, and grew at a rate of 3 inches per week. They were brown in color, and had about 1-inch teeth. They seemed to be very intelligent, though none of them knew how big they were going to get. (A.N: The creature is the same that's found on "20 Million Miles to Earth)

"Let's just hope Malfoy's learned his lesson about provoking Hagrid's 'pets'." said Harry. "Then again, we could have a repeat of the hippogriff incident."

"You really knew how to make a guy feel better." Ron said sarcastically. "At least Hagrid hasn't tried to study the Digimon, or we'd be in real trouble."

"Their partners would never allow it, nor would the Digimon themselves, so stop worrying." said Hermione. "They are intelligent and can think for themselves."

"Don't think of asking them questions, Hermy." said Ron.

"Don't call me that! I'm not going to ask them, but I would like to. Maybe I can find out what they truly are and how they formed. Izzy gave me some answers, but I want more."

They walked into Hagrid's classroom, waiting to see the monsters. Malfoy seemed to be talking with Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry could feel history repeating. However, he didn't have a chance to warn Hagrid. 

"Alright, class!" said Hagrid. "Those of ya that are up to it, Let's try makin' friends with them. If you can get them to trust you, you have a dear friend on your side. However, if ya have bad intention', they will either ignore ya or attack ya. So let's get started!"

About 20 students walked cautiously towards the monsters, including Malfoy. He had his usual sneer, and proclaimed loudly that they should kill them all before they do the same. 

Hermione went cautiously into the pen (about 16x20) and looked at the monster. It looked at its visitors curiously, and Hermione hoped it didn't consider her food. They usually ate plants, but they ate meat when they could get it. 

Harry and Ron had their hands on their wands, but the creature didn't look threatening. They stepped closer, and it seemed to think they meant him no harm. He knocked Ron down, and he was about to curse him, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"I think he's just playing." said Harry. "If he wanted to hurt us, he'd use his teeth and claws, so he wants to play with us."

Hermione poked him on the shoulder, and moved when he turned around. He pick her up, and put her on the wooden board on top of the pen. He playfully chased after Harry and when he tripped on Harry's foot, he fell on the cage, but didn't seem to be hurt.

"These creatures are really strong." Ron groaned after the creature bumped into him.

"Hagrid said that right now, they have the strength of 5 normal adults." said Hermione. "It's what makes them so dangerous, and why so many others leave them alone."

Malfoy wasn't having any luck, though. The creature took a dislike to him immediately and stayed at the back of his cage. All three of them laughed and walked closer.

"This beast is nothing but a coward." sneered Malfoy. He picked up a sharp branch and jabbed it into his stomach. That was a big mistake. 

The beast immediately jumped Malfoy and began clawing and biting him. Crabbe tried to pull him off, but was thrown to a corner of the cage. Goyle tried stunning it, but they only made him angrier. He then attacked Goyle, and even with his strength, he couldn't pull him off.

Malfoy got up and fired various spells at him, but they had little or no effect, and the creature was completely ignoring him. Hagrid finally came and pulled the beast off, with difficulty. The creature calmed down, as he really trusted Hagrid. 

"Well, I hope we don't have a repeat of the hippogriff incident." said Ron, remembering what happened in their third year. 

************

Meanwhile, Tai was complaining about young Malfoy, as usual. Sora eventually shut him up and walked off. Agumon shrugged and they walked off towards the charms classroom. Kari and Gatomon were having a conversation about the classes, while Matt joined up with Tai. 

"At least you sent Malfoy to the hospital wing." said Matt. "I'd say it was worth the detention."

"I can't help but feel that Malfoy's going to get revenge somehow." said Tai. "You probably think I'm crazy, but I just have a feeling." 

"His dueling skills are pathetic." said Agumon. "I bet you could kick his butt a thousand times if you had enough magic."

"Agumon, you're not supposed to encourage him." reprimanded Gabumon. "Plus, I'm more worried about the elder Malfoy. He could probably beat both of you." 

"He'd be running as fast as he could if Greymon was after him." said Tai, and they all chuckled at the mental image. He then sighed and walked into the classroom. Professor Flitwick reviewed color changing charms, and Matt thought it amusing to turn Tai pure pink.

Still, he was looking at Mimi, who looked like she was about to faint. Palmon had her arm around her, and was whispering words into her ear. Tai than realized he was pink and accidentally set fire to Matt's robes. He quickly put it out by a spell Hermione had taught him, and the professor pretended not to notice. 

Sora was practicing the charm on her desk, and she seemed to be having the time of her life. Biyomon was applauding and occasionally giving out a laugh. Matt muttered that he was never going to understand girls. T.K. was laughing after Kari turned him into a green human being. Gatomon leapt onto the chandelier, at which most of the students gasped. (This is my own idea, but please bear with me. I am making a few changes to Hogwarts.) 

The class was over when it seemed that it had only began. All of them went down to lunch, where they met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Joe, Izzy, and their Digimon joined them as well, even though they were in Ravenclaw. (I haven't thought of any names in Ravenclaw yet, but future chapters will have a place in their room) 

"Joe, take a guess what I saw?" said Gomamon. "Ron and Hermione were kissing like mad. I thought they were going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

"I saw it too, and it was not a pretty sight." said Tentomon. "Could you please warn us if you do that again?" 

Most of them laughed, but Ron and Hermione turned a deep shade of red. Harry knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and glad they finally learned about it. 

"You're going out with Ron?" asked Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's dorm mates. "How good of a kisser is he?"

"I hope you don't intend to kiss him yourself!" exclaimed Patamon. "I've heard plenty of things about you, and none of them are good." 

"You didn't need to be so rude, Patamon." Sora reprimanded him, but Lavender Brown had already stormed off. He sighed and started to eat. 

However, Matt noticed that Kari had gone off. Still, he didn't think anything of it, but Tai didn't share his attitude. Gatomon was worried as well. T.K. was looking in his book to find some new spells he could learn, and Mimi asked him if she could help. He had, of course, agreed readily. 

There was a bang at the Slytherin table, and Dorian Malfoy had snakes for hair. Most of the school was laughing and even his own house found it funny. He sent a death glare at Tai, who just smirked. Malfoy flipped him off, but it only made Tai more amused. 

"You'd think he would consider beneath him to flip you off." said Matt. "So much for the Malfoy dignity." 

He stormed off towards his common room, muttering to himself. Despite himself, Tai was a little worried. One on one, they were an even match when it came to fighting, but he was more worried about his brother. 

Lunch was over, with about half the school laughing at the prank pulled on young Malfoy. The Gryffindors had potions, while the Ravenclaws had Transfiguration. Biyomon still wondered where Kari was, but she didn't think that she came to any harm. 

She couldn't have been more wrong. 

**************

Mimi was worried about she had seen. She saw three boys being roasted alive, and another who was glowing out of sheer rage. The scene changed and she saw a girl, who looked dead. She arrived to class 5 minutes late, and lost 5 points from Gryffindor. 

As usual, Snape insulted the Gryffindors, while praising the Slytherins. None of the Digidestined could manage a potion, except for Sora. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was green, unlike Malfoy's, which was pink. He sneered and the look on his face said "I know something you don't" Tai could barely restrain his temper. 

Snape walked over to them. "Well, pathetic potions as usual. 20 points from Gryffindor for a waste of ingredients." He walked away and told them to hand in a vial of their potions. 

Sora handed it in first, but before she walked as far as three feet, it fell on the ground and shattered. She knew he did it on purpose, but she could do nothing. She lost 5 points from Gryffindor. Tai stayed behind after the bell rung so he could talk to professor Snape. 

"Go on with your little friends, Kamiya." said Snape. "I don't want to talk to you." 

"I've got to." replied Tai. "I haven't seen Kari anywhere? I'm getting worried about her. Can you help me find her?" 

"I wouldn't search for her if my life depended on it. Now get out of my classroom."

After Kamiya left, Snape sighed. He was going to have to tell Dumbledore. He just hoped nothing happened to her, and he had a strong suspicion of who was responsible. 

Meanwhile, Ron was complaining about how much homework they got all the time. Hermione seemed excited, but held her tongue for once. 

"I can't believe how much homework we got from professor Flitwick." said Ron. "We only have 3 days to do it."

"Ron, you've said this a million times." said Harry. "Could you just do it and not wait until the last minute? The library isn't that bad, despite what you think."

"We may as well just enjoy our free period." said Hermione. "We don't get much of a break anymore." 

Harry sighed and took out his DADA book. If he wanted to beat Voldemort, he was going to have to train. Ron and Hermione were bickering, as usual. He sighed and went off, but his friends followed, still bickering.

After a while, they stopped arguing and just kissed. They had only been together 2 weeks, and they were already showing public affection. Harry walked away, not want to see them make out. 

He read the daily prophet and Voldemort was striking at cities again. More than 100 people had been killed. 4 death eaters had been killed, and about a dozen captured, but all of them were new recruits. 

The door opened, and Mimi and Matt came into the room. Both of them were looking worried, so Hermione let them sit down. She wanted to know what was wrong of course, but Ron told her not to interrogate them.

"Hermione, we think that Mimi may be a seer." said Matt. "We were going to go to Dumbledore, but we decided to check on you first, as we know you better."

"I had some... disturbing visions." she said. "First, I saw 3 teenage boys being roasted alive. 2 of them looked huge, like bodyguards. Then I saw a girl that was severely beaten. I didn't get a very good look at her. After that, I saw another boy glowing with rage and sending something out of his hands. It looked like he was standing on top of something, I don't know what."

"Colin's sister, Jennifer, is missing." said Harry. "It could be possible that she is the girl she saw in her vision."

"How do we know these visions are true?" asked Hermione. "Seers are extremely rare, showing up about every 2 decades."

"The last one appeared about 25 years ago." said Harry. "If the appearance of seers is periodical, we're about due for one."

"In any case, I think we better find Jennifer." said Ron. "Colin is probably worried sick at this point." 

"Kari's missing as well, and Tai's already swearing revenge on the Malfoys, whom he holds responsible." said Matt. "The girl Mimi saw could be either one of these two." 

***********

Tai and Agumon were searching everywhere for Kari. Gatomon was searching the lower floors. So far, they had come up with nothing. Tai knew his sister was in danger, he just knew it....

***********

"It has been a long time." said Admitted Joe. "Gomamon, let's go search for Kari."

The rest of the digidestined complied, as they were now certain something had happened. Tentomon was flying all around Hogwarts, calling for Kari. Sora and Biyomon checked the third floor thoroughly, along with Gatomon. 

T.K. and Patamon were searching on the top floor , Patamon using his nose to help him. He smelled something on the floor below them. 

"I think I know where she is." said Patamon. "We've got to get the others."

Soon, they were assembled and looked in every corner, not leaving any stone unturned. However, it didn't do any good. The digimon's smell ability was being interrupted by a smell of coffee beans. 

"Do you think this could be a decoy?" asked Sora. "We've searched everywhere and haven't found a trace of her. I just wish our digivices could locate her." 

"Give it to me for a minute, Sora." said Izzy. "Now if I just change the frequency, and identify her location... got her! She's on the 5th floor." 

"Now we can finally find out what's been going on." said Sora. "Whoever hurt her is going to pay for it."

**********

Meanwhile, Tai had went inside a room, and he was shocked at what he saw. Kari had been severely beaten, and maybe even worse. When he got his hands around the person who did this, they were going to wish they were dead. 

3 voices were talking about what they had done, and Tai put his ear to the door and listened in.

"The mudblood got what she deserved. This should serve as a clear message. Our master will be most pleased of the delivery of Kari Kamiya."

"Why does he want her?" asked a troll-like voice. 

"I don't know, idiot! Anyway, we do not question the master. We had better go now before anyone spots us." 

Tai took out his wand, but remembered he didn't know any spells that could kill. Plus, they sounded a lot older than he is. Still, he had a trump card. He took out his digivice and grinned evilly. 

AGUMON DIGEVOLVE TO... GREYMON!

The boy looked outside and they saw it was the older Malfoy. One roar from Greymon made him shake in fear. Crabbe and Goyle flanked Malfoy, but they didn't want to stand against him either. All three tried stunning Greymon, but it didn't have any effect. They ran, Greymon following close behind them.

They went into the hall, Greymon breathing fire and almost hitting them. The observation seemed torn between cheering and running for their lives. The distance between the enemies was closing... and Tai was focused on nothing else.

************

"I can't find them anywhere." said Harry. "I think it's time to tell a teacher."

"I'd have to agree with you , Harry." said Ron. "We can't find either of the girls. Please don't rub it in, Hermione. I just hope we get there before something bad happens."

"I think it's probably happened already." said Hermione. "Hundreds of students are on the 5th floor. I don't know what caught their attention." 

Still, they decided to see what it was. Ron seemed very eager to see, but they didn't have to go up. Whatever it was, it was making Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle run for their lives. Close behind them was Tai and Greymon. It seemed that he was glowing and none of them wanted to try and stop him.

Hermione looked behind and the rest of the Digidestined, except for Matt and Sora, were chasing after them, but they weren't able to catch up and soon tired out. 

"We've got to stop Tai from making a big mistake." Panted Joe. "In his state, he's probably going to kill them."  
"Do you think he's do something like that?" asked Hermione. 

"I have no doubt of it." said Izzy. "His sister was severely beaten, and he is very protective. I've seen it many times. "

TENTOMON DIGEVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON!

All of them climbed on, and they chased after Greymon, although Kabuterimon found it difficult to fly with 13 life forms on his back. The remaining students took cover and ran as if he was going to attack them. 

**********

Greymon had just about caught up to them and was about to fire, but Tai told them to wait. Still, Greymon knocked them into a wall with his tail. Tai jumped off without getting a scratch and fired orange magic at them. All three screamed in pain, but he wasn't done. He flicked his hand and Malfoy's leg shattered. 

He wasn't normally like this, but his anger was outside his control. Since he had a lot of power, it overwhelmed him. He fired lightning at them all, and after about a minute, they were in too much pain to even move. 

As a finish, Greymon finally fired his nova blast and their robes were burned off. Their skin was being roasted. A huge burst of water put out the fire, and all three sighed with relief. Snape had arrived and he sent a curse at Greymon's head. It blasted him back, but didn't do any serious harm. 

However, neither were going to taken out easily. Tai mentally slammed Snape into the wall and conjured rocks to shoot at him. He fired reductor curses, but he still didn't stand a chance. 

By this time, the rest of the digidestined arrived. Sora tried to restrain Tai, but her hands burned just by touching him. Kabuterimon got in front of him, But Greymon threw him over his head. Tai fired a burst of rocky spires at Harry, but Kabuterimon took the hits for him. he was in pain, but still able to fight.

"Should we try fighting him?" Asked Matt. 

"I don't think we have a choice." said Izzy. "It's that or he'll destroy us all. I've got no clue what's happening." 

The rest of the teachers had arrived. Tai shot down Kabuterimon and told Greymon to deal with them. He once more turned to Harry.

"I make you an offer, Potter." said Tai. "You can be much more than what Dumbledore has made you into. Join me, and you will know true power."

"Let him go, Tom." said Dumbledore, who had finally managed to knock Greymon out. "Leave him out of our conflict."

"Do you really think I'll let him go?" demanded Voldemort. "With Kamiya's powers added to my own, I'm more than a match for you."

He was about to attack, but he felt a searing pain on his arm. Kari had apparently arrived, sensing that her brother was in trouble. Sora decided to give her some help and did the same thing. The combined effort of light and love was too much for Voldemort. He left Tai's body, but not without swearing that he would return. 

Dumbledore looked worried and angry. Tai was lying on the ground, in serious pain. If he had not fought, 3 students would have been killed. Nevertheless, he had intended to take his revenge on the Malfoy family. 

"Is he going to be all right?" asked T.K. 

"Fortunately, he has not taken any serious harm." replied Dumbledore. "He is going to have to remain in the hospital wing. Had Tom held on to him much longer, he body would have started to decay. Could all of you please come to my office?"

What do you think is going to happen now? Next chapter will be more pranks, another appearance of Voldemort, and a traitor in the school. 

Also, I'm sorry for delaying as long as I did with this chapter. I hope my next chapter will be up more quickly, and I'm planning another story. Still, I'm not going to start it until I have at least 8 chapters on this one.

Review responses:

Destinedknight23: So you hate my story? Next time you want to criticize my work, at least give a reason why you don't like it. Tell me what you don't like, and if it's reasonable, I'll fix the mistake. Better yet, if you're just going to say "You suck, go get bent", why should I care about your opinion? You're no older than I am, and I've read the ebony flame. It's an interesting concept, but you barely wrote anything at all, and you were too stupid or lazy to divide it into paragraphs. 

So if you don't like my story, why the hell should I care? I didn't much care for yours either, if you're just going to write a bunch of sentences and dialogue that's all squeezed together. Listen to my suggestions: Fix the grammar on your story, and if you don't like me, just don't review! 

Candlemon: For once, I agree with you. I can't believe we have to deal with that idiot. Even worse, we can't delete his review. 

Me: The first lesson you learn is that life isn't fair. I do hope I got my point across. 

Giramon: Well, Trevor, hopefully you'll get better reviews in the future. 

Me: There are decent authors out there, and I'm one of the few who doesn't have horrible grammar.

Giramon: That's right!

Candlemon: We don't need an ego trip, Trevor. All you have to do is say this is a decent story.

Me: I can't believe one of my friends put me on a dating game. (This didn't really happen, Okay? I'm just having fun)

Giramon: I'm one of the hosts, so we better hurry if we want to get there in time. 


	7. Turns for the Worse

Well, after a very long wait, here's chapter 7. I'm sorry, but I had a MAJOR case of writer's block and this chapter get deleted when I got a new computer.

I've decided to write the stories by year, so there's going to be only 2 or 3 more chapters. There's going to be about a 3 week gap between the end of one story and when I start the other, to give me time to work on other stories.

In case you've forgotten, the digidestined understand them because of their digivices and vice versa.

Giramon: At least you're finally getting it in.

Me: Altogether, this story should be around 30,000 words. I've only got 2 more chapters.

Giramon: I just hope you get more reviews.

Me: I probably should review more stories, if nothing else, than to become more known on this website. P.S. There's a joke from Spongebob Squarepants in this chapter. See if you can find it!

Over the next few days, Gryffindor house was almost completely divided. Half of them, Ron and Harry included, thought the 75 points lost was worth seeing Malfoy beg for his life. That, and Slytherin lost 150 points.

The other half, like Hermione, were furious with him, and a few extremists had even gone so far as to hex him in the corridors. Professor Mcgongall was furious at him, but they wouldn't stop.

However, Tai didn't care about any of it. The fact that he was nearly a murderer, even though he was possessed by Voldemort, haunted him to the point where one of his potions exploded and Snape took another 50 points from Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, Kari was talking with Jennifer. Her other roommate was wondering off somewhere, so they were free to talk alone.

"So have you recovered from what happened?" asked Jennifer.

"I still feel a little pain, but I'm fine." said Kari. She was petting Gatomon, who was asleep in her lap. "Besides, my brother could handle it easily."

"It sounds like you really admire him."

"I do. He's the bravest person I know. He can be annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"On to other topics. You want to read Witch Weekly?"

"I've never heard of it, so sure!"

They read the magazine and saw an article about Britain's hottest bachelors. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were rated 2 and 3. Kari didn't understand, but she read it anyway.

"Tai, you've got to snap out of this depression." said Matt. "This was not your fault!"

"Yes, it was, Matt." said Tai. "Voldemort may have possessed me, but I was intending to do harm to Malfoy and his cronies. I deserve everything I got."

"Come on, we should play a prank. We can use Dorian as the guinea pig."

That seemed to lift his depression a little. "Let's sneak into the Slytherin common rooms at night. Harry's got the marauder's map, and he told me the password."

"Today is really going to go slow, especially since it's Saturday."

"But on the plus side, no Snape. I think we better hold off on the pranks in Potions. He wants to get us both expelled."

"Well, he's never going to do it. Besides, once we get older, we can cover our tracks better."

"Now here's what we do. This is for Kari!"

In the Ravenclaw common room, Izzy and Joe had just perfected the salt water ("Aqua Saltina") curse, which could blind an opponent temporarily, and give you time to attack or run.

"You learn very quickly, Izzy." said Terry. "You know more spells than most second years. And Joe is about average for a second year."

"Perhaps we should challenge the Gryffindor pranksters to a duel." said Izzy.

"You better wait until next year." said Terry. "That way, you can do some real spells."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two can beat them." said Tentomon. "Besides, this is good practice for when we face death eaters. You're only 11 (He turned 11 a few weeks ago) but you are a real fighter!"

"Joe, come on." said Gomamon. "I know you can get this right."

"Vomiticus!" he shouted, firing his wand at Terry, making him vomit. It was a curse that could kill, but it was very rare.

Izzy shot the counter-curse and Joe breathed a sigh of relief. Gomamon and Tentomon were in a very good mood, since it was Christmas in a week. They weren't going home, since Hogwarts was the safest place. Their parents understood, though they weren't happy about it.

"Here's a new spell I found." said Izzy. "Scoritus!"

Joe felt a minor sting, but it didn't do much harm. He looked up the spell, and saw that it was boiling water. He breathed a sigh of relief that Izzy hadn't perfected **that **spell on the first try.

"Guys, I heard about a tournament for second and third years." said Gomamon. "Next year, all of us can enter and the first prize is 50 galleons. It's a doubles single elimination tournament."

"Tai and Matt have a better shot than we do at winning it." said Izzy. "We may know more spells, but they're a lot quicker and can easily dodge counters, while we move a lot slower.

"You'll just have to work on that." said Terry. "The third years pose a challenge, but they're often too cocky when facing younger opponents."

"Are there any other tournaments?" asked Tentomon.

"There are 2 more separate ones." he replied. "The first is for 4th and 5th years, while the other is 6th and 7th years. The top years are the most interesting, since they know quite a few spells by that time. All of them take place in March, and entries begin after Christmas vacation."

"Come to think of it, Tai and Matt probably won't be together." said Joe. "They'll probably be with their siblings, so the opponents will probably target the younger one."

"Can you have 2 wizards of different years?" asked Izzy.

"It can be something like a 4th and 5th year, but they have to be in the range of the tournament." answered Terry. "This is the first time we've had one, and professor Lupin told me the rules. You can't have something like a 6th year and a 3rd year."

"Well, we better be prepared for next year, then!" said Gomamon.

Once Monday came around, school went like usual. Snape tormented the digidestined in his class, bulling them mercilessly. Dorian Malfoy always insulted them whenever he could. One of Malfoy's friends, Theodore Nott, had taken it upon himself to make Tai and Matt's life a living hell.

All in all, they were glad when Christmas came around. About half the students went home for Christmas, despite Voldemort's growing activity and the fact that about 70 wizard and 400 muggles had been killed in the last months, including 13 children.

On Christmas day, the Digidestined woke up very early, around 5:30 AM. Matt was the first to open his presents, followed by Sora and Kari.

"I can't believe it!" said Sora. "Lavender got me these new shoes!"

"Merry Christmas, Sora." said Biyomon.

"We better get Izzy and Joe." said Tai. "Christmas is a time for family. By the way, Kari, I got a gift for you. I forgot to wrap it. Here."

"Thanks, Tai." replied Kari, holding her marble statue of Gatomon. "This must have cost a fortune."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy." said Tai.

"I see you 12 are enjoying yourselves." said Harry, walking down the stairs. "Happy Christmas!"

"I can't believe I got a whole bunch of nail polish!" squealed Mimi. "Thank you, Sora!" She hugged her friend happily.

"Just wait and see what I got you, Tai." said Matt.

He opened the present and saw a bunch of pranks, from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He smiled and thought of the havoc they could cause.

They opened all their presents and afterwards, Tai and Matt went into the Slytherin dorm and set off some of their pranks, so the room was bright pink. They went back without anyone noticing.

After about 2 hours, most people were up, and the Slytherins were furious. The Malfoys were glaring at them, while Tai just gave them his "Of course I did it, but you can't prove it" smirk. Matt did just the same.

The rest of the day was exciting, with the Digidestined having snowball fights. Kari and T.K. built a snow fortress that felt like it was made of cast iron. They faced Sora and Mimi in combat and won by a long shot.

Izzy and Joe built theirs carefully, and once they were losing against Tai and Matt, decided to cheat. They melted the snow and pelted them with snowballs. Kari threw a snowball at Hermione, who looked extremely miffed, but all Kari did was giggle.

However, the Christmas holidays were soon over and they saw several students did not return. Voldemort was more active than ever, and hardly any death eaters were killed, and most of them were killed by muggles.

The Slytherins were sharply divided. About half of them supported the dark lord, while the other half didn't. There were a couple dozen in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, though most were spies. There were even several in Gryffindor, though no one would suspect it."

"I'll bet anything Zack Smith is a spy." said Ron in the common room. "I've seen his attitude towards all this."

"That doesn't mean he works for Voldemort." replied Harry, ignoring Ron's shudder. "We're going to have to get our own spies."

"Maybe the D.A members will be willing to help us." said Ron. "Unfortunately, we have about a dozen Slytherins in there."

"Not all of them are evil, Ron. It's just that the decent ones don't draw attention to themselves."

"Who do you think we should recruit as a spy?"

"Luna Lovegood, no one would suspect her. However, we're going to have to make sure they're trustworthy. I'll have to get some truth potion from Dumbledore."

"I've heard that the ministry are making combat brooms to counter the increasing attacks."

It's mainly just a waste of time. Most of the attacks are silent killings at night. There have only been a few real battles, like the one where 8 aurors were killed and 14 wounded 2 weeks ago."

"We still killed 6 death eaters."

"I know, but our casualties far outnumber Voldemort's. (Ron shuddered) We've lost more than ¼ of our aurors and Voldemort's attacking several countries at once. It's only a matter of time before he strikes the ministry or Hogwarts."

"Michael Corner is on my suspect list. He's been acting very suspicious lately."

"I know, but we don't have any proof. I'm also worried about Hermione. She's been very distant lately."

"On a lighter note, do you want to join the dueling tournament in March?"

"I've been thinking about it, and it would give us an idea of what Voldemort's death eaters at the school are capable of doing."

"We should try to launch the same attacks on You-know-who that he's doing to us."

"I don't think that's possible. Nobody has a clue where the bases are, and even when we find one, they move before we have a chance to attack."

"So we're just going to defend ourselves? We've seen how well the ministry's doing. They're covering up as much as possible to make it seem like it's not bad."

"I know, but we can't do anything else but defend right now."

The war continued to get worse. People were being killed by the dozens, and many were going to Voldemort's side. A few even talked of surrender, but most knew that was not an option.

By the time Feburary came, about 20 percent of the students had lost a relative, and more than 50 percent lost someone they knew. There were increase defenses around Hogwarts, though many doubted that would be enough.

Hogsmeade would probably be the next target, but the ministry had not set up any kind of protection. The brunt of their forces were trying to track down the death eaters and the rest were defending the ministry.

The attacks on muggles were not as frequent, but there was still talk in Parliament about repealing the gun-control laws. They still had no clue who these assassins were, but they had detected a strange substance in their blood, though they didn't know what it was.

Before happy and cheerful, the Digidestined hardly had a smile anymore and often had grim expressions. The whole school had become like this. The pranks pulled by Matt and Tai were very rare.

In a few days, they became a little more cheerful, though it was far from what is used to be. Classes were harder than ever, since the teachers were trying to get the students prepared for the outside world.

"Death eaters are going to attack here soon." said Izzy. "I'm certain of it."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sora. "This is supposed to be the safest place in Europe."

"All the more reason to attack here." said Izzy. "If they take Hogwarts down, Europe will be in a panic."

"Dumbledore's the greatest wizard in the world." said Hermione. "I think he can hold off an attack. Still, this is a tempting target and about 30 percent of wizard children are here. Kill the children and you rob a tree of its roots."

"Precisely, so we're probably going to need the digimon." said Izzy.

"Don't worry, we'll kick their butts." said Tentomon. "No death eaters are a match for us."

"In the attack on Diagon Alley, they managed to beat ultimate-level Digimon." said Tai. "They alone can't protect us."

"Tai, you've got to have faith." said T.K.

"Yeah, we're capable of fighting." added Patamon.

"He never said we weren't, but there are too many death eaters." said Matt. "Thousands have been killed, and they've only taken a few losses."

"I think I know their weakness." said Izzy. "Most are not really trained for actual combat. They attack at night, when most people are asleep and torture helpless victims. Harry told me that his friends were outnumbered 2 to 1, and were able to hold their own for a while."

"I guess that's true, but we don't know enough magic to fight them." said Tai.

"Hopefully, you'll never have to." said Hermione. "But odds are that you will."

"I don't think the casualties list will be quite as high next year." said Izzy. "The ministry didn't have a plan and underestimated his power. Now that everybody's better trained and prepared, we should be able to fight back."

"That's a very logical assumption." said Hermione, hugging him, to Matt and Tai's amusement. (No, they aren't going to be a pairing in this story!)

"Just wait till Ron hears about this." said Agumon.

"I'm scared, guys." said Mimi. "I don't know the first thing about fighting."

"In the summer, you guys will have to learn." said Gabumon.

"Okay, but I hope I don't break a nail." said Mimi

"Don't worry, they always grow back." said Palmon.

"Who cares about some stupid nails?" snapped Hermione. "We're at war, and all you can think about is your beauty?"

"Leave her alone, Hermione." said Neville Longbottom, walking into the room. He was tired and sweaty from dueling with Seamus. "She's only 11; you're 16."

"I was never concerned about that at her age!" screeched Hermione.

"I know, but she's had a different life than you." said Neville calmly. "Just drop it."

"Okay, can we think of any other ways to defend the castle?" asked Matt. "First of all, what are the ways in?"

"Well, the gate is the main once, but they won't use that." said Hermione. "There are secret passages from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore probably prepared for that. I don't see how he can easily get in."

"No matter what, there's always something we're missing." Tai groaned.

"I think we better get our minds of this right now." said Agumon. "You guys are too young to worry about this."

"War affects everyone, old and young." said Tentomon. "Still, we could use a rest. Besides, I'm hungry."

They all got out of the room of requirement and decided to just have some fun. Tai, Matt, T.K, Kari, and their Digimon were going to fly around on brooms. Izzy was going to work on possible defenses, while Joe practiced his spell work. Amazingly, they all had their homework done, so they had free time.

Voldemort sat in his chair, musing over the war. Thousands had died, but they were easy targets. Now the real war would begin. He was shocked that about half of his casualties were because of muggles, but they were only low-ranking death eaters.

When he revealed his secret weapon, they would fall. For now, he was going to capture Harry Potter. About 15 death eaters were going with him. The forbidden forest was a perfect place to hide.

"My lord, we are ready to move." said Malfoy.

"Excellent, Lucius." said Voldemort. "I do not intend to take Hogwarts just yet. My forces are too spread out, with only 100 death eaters in Britain. They are too few to take it, even with our spies."

"My lord, I am eager to do your bidding." said Rockwood. "I will get the Potter boy."

"Make sure he is not with his friends, Rockwood." said Voldemort. "They would interfere with our plans. The ministry will not suspect that we are hiding under their noses."

"My lord, the half-giant is always in the forest." said Malfoy. "How do we escape detection?"

"How dare you question me?" said Voldemort. "_Crucio! _Now, as I was saying, we kill the Potter boy and anyone else who dares to interfere. Dumbledore expects me to attack Hogsmeade. When it is time, I will move somewhere else. Now leave."

"Yes, my lord." the death eaters said in unison.

This plan could fail, but if he was there, it was very unlikely. He knew he must disable the governments soon, or he'd have a fight on his hands. Then again, they would kill the weaker death eaters, while the strong ones increased in power.

Wizarding Europe was rapidly becoming like Salusa Secundus, where the weak died and the strong grew stronger. The other continents would have to unite, for if they fought alone, they had a strong chance of losing. The wizarding state was debating about entering the war, but the public was not on their side.

Voldemort was certain of victory. He would lose many death eaters, but he recently got many of the vampires to join him. Now his forces numbered nearly 3000, not counting the 250 dementors.

The European wizards only had one thought:

Merlin help them.

**Well, that's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. Now only 2 chapters to go! Also, the reason I haven't put in the HP characters very much is that I want to get the Digimon characters introduced to it. They'll play a bigger part in the next story.**


	8. Battle in the forbidden forest

Here's chapter 8. As I promised, there will be torture.

Giramon: Trevor, do you always write torture in your stories?

Me: When I think it's necessary for the plot.

Tory: Who cares? This story stinks. You didn't update for nearly 3 months and the amount of reviews you have is pathetic.

Me and Giramon: Shut up, Toehead!

Candlemon: Don't speak to her like unless you want me to kick your ass!

Me: Bring it on, Candlemon. (Getting my staff) Bring it on!

Candlemon: Candlemon digevolve to Meramon!

Giramon: Well, enjoy the story, while these 2 are fighting. I just hope they have good medical insurance.

Harry was walking around the corridors. He knew he should get back soon, The tournament was about to begin, but he couldn't. He had to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy eventually. Now was as good a time as over.

He walked into the common room, while Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Hermione, Ron, there's something I've got to tell you." said Harry. "I've been keeping this a secret for a long time."

"You can tell us anything, Harry." said Ron. "We're your best friends."

Hermione was staying silent, which was strange. She normally asked a bunch of questions, but it seemed like she didn't have a clue what was going on. That could only mean one thing: They weren't Ron and Hermione!

He went for his wand, but "Ron" stunned him before he could react. After a few seconds, "Ron" became Draco Malfoy and "Hermione" became Vincent Crabbe.

"Come on, Crabbe." said Malfoy. "This should please the dark lord greatly."

Meanwhile, the real Ron and Hermione were preparing for their turn in the tournament. They had won the last 2 rounds, and they were in the semi-finals. Neville was worried, though. Harry was his partner, and he had been gone for over 15 minutes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." said Ron. "Harry always takes a while when he goes to get something."

"Ron, I heard Harry tell Seamus he was going to talk to us, but we're right here." said Hermione. "He thought we were in the common room, taking a brief rest from the tournament, but you're got to stay here, it's the rule."

"That means that this was done by you-know-who!" Yelled Neville.

Almost as if on cue, Izzy and Kabuterimon got there. Izzy gave them the note and they were shocked at what they saw.

__

Muggle lover,

I've taken your precious Potter. The only way you'll see him again is dead. I suggest you surrender now, and save yourself the trouble of losing all your allies. And to think, my spy was right under your nose. So much for the infallible Dumbledore.

Lord Voldemort

"What are we going to do?" Tentomon said in a panic.

"We better launch a rescue." said Izzy. "Get Tai and the others, and we'll see what we can do."

"You guys are only 11, some of you younger." said Hermione. "You shouldn't be involved in this."

"We've faced worse enemies than Voldemort (Ron shuddered) before." he replied. "Besides, we inflicted heavy casualties on them at the battle of Diagon Alley."

"How can any enemy be worse than V… Volde… Voldemort." Ron stuttered.

"Izzy, we got Tentomon's message!" exclaimed Tai. "We're all ready."

"We probably shouldn't leave this to the ministry." said Matt. "We saw how willing they were to torture innocent children."

"You guys shouldn't get involved!" exclaimed Hermione. "Stay here where it's safe."

"I don't think there is a safe place." said Neville. "V…Voldemort had many spies here, gathering information. I even heard a couple of my housemates last week talking about it."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked T.K. "Dumbledore can handle anything."

"I didn't know who they were, and my main focus was trying not to get caught." replied Neville. "Besides, I didn't have much of a clue what they were saying."

"I just we find Harry before it's too late." said Ron.

"When we got our paws on them, they'll wish they were dead!" said Gatomon.

"They may not know too many spells yet, but we can still digevolve." said Agumon. "I think you remember what I did as Wargreymon. They won't stand a chance."

"I know, but we need to find them first." said Joe. "We've got a hostage situation."

"We'll have to rely on cunning to get him out of there." said Hermione.

"I just hope he'll be all right." said Mimi in tears.

"Harry's very strong." said Palmon. "We've just got to remember that he can hold on."

"I just wish we still had our crests." said Sora.

"We have them inside us." said Izzy. "I think that's why we have magical powers in the first place."

"Maybe our digivices can help us fight." suggested Matt.

"Those kinds of devices don't work at Hogwarts." said Hermione. "There's too much magic in the air."

"These seem to work just fine." said Gabumon. "I just wonder where Voldemort would take Harry."

"He doesn't have Azkaban, or else he'd take him there." said Ron. "Right now, we're at a loss."

**__**

Azkaban Taken!

By Carol Skeeter

Last night, Azkaban prison was taken by the death eaters, leaving 23 ministry workers dead, including 6 aurors, and 17 more were injured, most seriously.

Also, it is rumored that the boy-who-lived, who was kidnapped 2 days ago, has been sent there. Ministry Aurors are planning an immediate rescue, but the Minister won't allow it, saying that they needed time to prepare.

"The minister is a fool who cares about nothing except his own power." said Remus Lupin, one of the people who has petitioned to be the guardian of Harry Potter. "The minister will not do anything at all, just assure the public that he had everything under control.

This was just one of many reports of people losing faith in our government. If they can't protect the people, how can they rescue Harry Potter?

"Well, this certainly isn't good." said Agumon, after he and Tai read the paper. (A rare occasion)

"I don't have much faith in them, like I said before." said Matt. "Odds are, he's probably dead by now."

"Can't Harry ever have a normal life?" asked Hermione. "Why can't they just leave him alone."

"There's got to be somebody in this house who sold them out." said Ron. "I can't believe Gryffindors would work for Slytherin scum."

"Not everybody there is a death eater." said Kari, and Gatomon agreed. "They has to be good people there, I know it."

"It's just that the decent ones don't attract attention, like the ones with Death Eater parents." added Hermione. "Once this war is over, hopefully they'll show their decency."

"They don't have any." insisted Ron. "The Slytherins are probably happy as clams."

"Carol and Jennifer said they knew decent Slytherins." said Kari. "Jennifer's aunt was a Slythrin."

"Let's just not argue about it anymore." said Sora. "We've got to get to class now."

"_Crucio!" _Yelled Lucius Malfoy, torturing Harry once again. He wanted the boy to be nice and weak when his master came. The idiot ministry would never suspect where they were.

Over the past 3 days, Harry had 4 broken ribs, a leg broken in 4 places, both his shoulders dislocated, painful poison in his body, and covered his bruises almost from head to toe. Not to mention the multiple curses they used. He just hoped help would come soon…

"Azkaban was taken back and there wasn't a sign of him." sighed Ron. "He's probably dead by now. I swear to Merlin, they are going to pay."

"It was obviously a feint." said Hermione. "Now let's see. If I were Voldemort, where would I hide? Maybe the chamber of secrets. Nobody could get in there."

"Somehow, I don't think so." said Ron. "Dumbledore would know if they were down there. He's probably checked."

Seamus waked into the room, looking guilty. He interrupted their conversation and told them he had something important to say.

"Guys… I'm… I'm the one who let the Death Eaters get in." said Seamus. Ron immediately went for his wand and was about to curse him into oblivion when Hermione stopped him.

"Let's heat him out before we curse him." said Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy got into the school and put me under the Imperius." he explained. "I tried to fight it, but I wasn't strong enough. I told him the password and he simply stunned me. The last thing I heard was that they were hiding right under Dumbledore's nose."

"Then I think I know where they are." said Hermione. "We better see Professor Dumbledore."

__

"Harry's in the forbidden forest." said Tentomon. "I was flying around when I heard screaming. I looked closer and saw about 10 death eaters around him."

"Then we've got to go rescue him." said Tai. "Sneaking off to the forbidden forest has been done, and since students are on the grounds, they won't think much of us going outside."

"That's actually a good plan." said Joe. "But how do we get him out?"

"T.K. and Mimi can tell Professor Dumbledore, while the rest of us go on to rescue him." said Matt.

"Matt, I can fight too, please." said T.K.

"T.K., you've got the most important job." said Matt. "We can hold them off until he gets there."

They went outside to the grounds, and like they planned, they went into the forbidden forest, except for Mimi and T.K., along with their partners.

"If we digevolve, we're not going to be able to attack without setting the whole forest on fire." said Gabumon.

"Joe's Digimon can keep the death eaters distracted, while the rest of us get Harry out of there." said Izzy.

"This is assuming he's still alive." said Joe.

"Don't be such a downer, Joe." said Gomamon. "I'm sure he's alive, and that we can get him out."

They followed Tentomon to where the death eaters are located. They were apparently talking about what to do with him.

"We should just kill him now." said one.

"Yeah, let's hang his head from the ministry building." said another.

"Our orders are to keep him alive until our master gets here." said the one who was obviously the leader. "He'll be here within the hour."

"It's kind of a shame, though." said a female voice. "I was hoping to play with Baby Potter a little more."

"Bella, if we torture him more, he'll die and our master wants to kill Potter himself." said the leader.

"Just a little more, Lucius." she begged. "It's been more than a week since I tortured."

"I said no, Bellatrix. Unless you want to face the wrath of the dark lord."

She shut up and the rest of the death eaters looked fearful. Gatomon moved and it was noticed by the death eaters.

2 fired curses in their general direction, but both missed by a mile. They all ran, trying to get away from them.

Most of the death eaters followed, except for 3 who stood guard over Harry. Both the death eaters and Digidestined split up.

Matt and Gabumon were trying to get as far away as they could. Sora and Biyomon were just ahead of them. Each fired a few minor curses to slow them down, but it wasn't working.

"Spiral Twister!" cried Biyomon, knocking one of the death eaters back, but she was soon taken down by the other.

"Come on, keep running!" said Matt. Sora was getting tired quicker since she was holding Biyomon. And the 2 death eaters were catching up quickly.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Tai were running just as fast, and eventually managed to lose them.

"If I could digevolve to Greymon, they would be going down!" said Agumon.

"Agumon, be quiet." said Izzy. "We have no idea where they are."

One death eater was wondering alone. Tai and Izzy took the chance and fired a body bind. Izzy then levitated him into a tree branch.

"Well, that's one of the way." said Tai, right before he fell screaming. Izzy fired the Salt Water curse, and it broke his concentration. They started to run again, setting a few traps.

Joe and Kari were making a stand. However, Kari fell to a curse, and pushed Gatomon into a blind fury. She killed one death eater and knocked the other out cold.

However, another was coming, and Gatomon went up the trees taking Kari with her. Joe tried to follow, but he was stunned and taken back to their camp. 3 down, 9 to go.

Eventually, they met up with each other, though only Tai, Izzy, Gatomon, Agumon, Tentomon, Matt, and Sora were conscious.

"We have to digevolve, the forest be damned!" said Agumon.

"It's way too risky, and we could burn the others to death." said Izzy. "Both humans and Digimon are out their camp."

"How many death eaters have been taken down?" asked Matt.

"I killed one and knocked the other out." Said Gatomon.

"Me and Izzy left one under a body-bind on a tree." said Tai. "So that leaves 9 death eaters."

"Still too much for us to handle." said Sora. "This whole thing was a mistake. We should have just gotten Professor Dumbledore."

Curses flew and they ran. However, more death eaters were waiting for them. Sora and Agumon were taken out. Gatomon knocked them aside and they kept running, although they want to help their friends.

They climbed up trees as quickly as they could. Now they had to rescue everyone else and stay alive at the same time.

"I guess we don't have a choice." said Izzy. "Tentomon, it's time to digevolve."

"Izzy, I won't even be able to see, much less help." said Tentomon.

"That basically means we're trapped." Matt groaned. "I just hope help gets here soon."

"Even worse, we're lost." said Tai. "How are we going to find our way back? And rescue the others?"

"As for locating their base, out digivices should help." said Izzy, taking his out. "They're to the northeast. Now we've just got to avoid the death eaters."

They climbed down as best they could, but since they were exhausted, it was a slow climb and Tai fell about 6 feet from the bottom. He didn't take any serious wounds but he couldn't move very fast.

They hid in the plants, hoping not to be seen. 1 or 2 death eaters pass by, but they didn't even come close to seeing them.

Tentomom flew above them, telling the remaining Digidestined if there were any left. They eventually got to the camp, and they saw that Kari was beginning to wake up.

The leader kicked her in the ribs and she fell the ground in pain. Tai was about to attack, but Izzy and Matt held him back.

"We can't do anything right now." whispered Izzy.

They were attacked from behind, taking out everyone but Tai and Izzy. They were now surrounded by 11 death eaters and they had lost their wands.

"I never thought I'd get this opportunity." said a voice they knew was Malfoy's. "I'm glad I get some payback, Kamiya."

"You're going to pay for this." snarled Tai, and all the death eaters.

"What does little baby Kamiya intend to do?" taunted the woman.

"Excellent, my death eaters." said a hissing voice. "Not only have you captured Potter, you've gotten the Digidestined children as well. I was hoping they would try to rescue Potter."

"Well, well, it's snake-face himself." sneered Izzy. If he was going to die, he was not going to cower.

"Shut your mouth, mudblood." Voldemort snarled. "You do not deserve to exist. I will wipe out all of your pathetic breed."

"We gathered that already, Voldie." said Tai. "What do you intend to do afterwards? Maybe get some plastic surgery?"

Tai immediately fell to the ground, screaming. Voldemort took the curse off him and growled. "Watch your tongue. The more you talk, the more painful I make your death. But it doesn't have to be this way, Kamiya. You and your sister have such great potential.

"Think about it. You are wasting your time with these pathetic brats. Join me and the rewards will be great. You can have anything you desire. All I ask is your service."

Tai was on the ground, for a moment considering the offer. But he couldn't abandon his friends. Also, he knew Voldemort would not keep his promises, but he looked like he was thinking, trying to bide time.

Since nobody was paying attention to her, Kari began to gather her power. She needed to help her brother, or he would die. A white light began to surround her and she unleashed its power on the death eaters, knocking them all away from Tai and Izzy, but they were in no shape to get away.

About half the death eaters were knocked out and the rest were dazed. Only Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy appeared untouched. Both were now furious.

"So you dare to interfere, little girl?" Voldemort demanded. "You will pay dearly for that mistake. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

She fell to the ground and both Izzy and Tai screamed in agony. Voldemort revived the dazed death eaters, and there were 7, including Voldemort, who were prepared to kill.

As he was about to kill them both, a huge beam of light knocked them back. Angemon and Togemon were ready to fight, as was Dumbledore. He and Voldemort furiously fought with spells and curses, while the Digimon took care of the remaining death eaters.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Mimi, scared of the answer.

Izzy explained it to her, as he was the only one relatively unharmed. Tai was almost incapable of speaking and the rest of them were scattered around.

Wizards began arriving in the forbidden forest, taking care of the death eaters. Meanwhile, the battle between the light and dark lord intensified.

Voldemort fired a skin-slicing spell, which Dumbledore managed to deflect. He returned fire with a powerful white tornado, but Voldemort managed to vaporize it.

Dumbledore was often sending dead trees and huge branches at Voldemort, who dodged them with ease. Dumbledore fired white beams from the sky, which Voldemort destroyed with black lightning.

He fired a parseltongue spell which poisoned him and left him helpless. Voldemort laughed in triumph, certain that he would at last kill Dumbledore.

Angemon and Togemon both fired their attacks, which he just barely managed to block, giving Dumbledore a chance to recover. However, he managed to hold his own just fine and eventually took Angemon out of the fight.

TOGEMON DIGEVOLVE TO…LILLYMON!

Now that Dumbledore had recovered, he and Lillymon were beating Voldemort until he blasted them both back and took the death eaters still around, leaving the rest to fend for themselves. He then portkeyed back to his fortress

"We did it." said Izzy in relief. "We won."

Dumbledore, looking very grave, took the kids back to Hogwarts, in the middle of lunch in front of shocked students. The Order wizards took them to the hospital wing and did whatever they could for them.

They had captured 6 death eaters and they were now being questioned. 2 order wizards were killed, and 3 wounded, but Ron and Hermione were pleased that Remus was fine and Harry was going to survive.

All of a sudden, the world didn't look quite so dark.

Well, one chapter left. Then we'll see the aftermath of all of this.


	9. Aftermath

Well, here's the last chapter of this story. I thank everybody who's reviewed (Except for the Asses who flamed me) for paying attention to my story. Still, I wish it got more reviews, but that could happen in year 2, hopefully. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to end it.

Giramon: Well, there could have been more reviews, but it's still a good story.

Me: Thank you. Anyway, it's time to get on with the story.

Matt woke up in the hospital wing. He was feeling terrible, and there were needle points all over his body. His back hurt whenever he moved, and Gabumon didn't look much better.

He saw all his friends in the hospital wing, and all were asleep, except for Joe, who was complaining about having a headache.

"So you've finally recovered?" said the nurse. "How could you boys jump right into that fight? It's a miracle you're alive."

Matt was in too much pain to reply, but he saw that he was better off than some of his friends. Sora was probably the worst off, since she was hit with a lung-destroyer curse. Tai wasn't much better, since he had been under the Cruciatus curse.

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, looking very grave. By this time, they were beginning to recover, though everybody involved were in a lot of pain. T.K. rushed over to hid bed, crying his eyes out. He would have said something, but he didn't have the energy.

"How long is this going to last?" asked Tai weakly.

"I'm glad you're alive." said Dumbledore. "All of you were out for nearly two weeks. Mimi and Takeru have been very worried."

"How could we have been out for two weeks?" asked Matt, finally getting the strength to speak.

"Your injuries were very serious." he replied. "In Sora's case, she was near death. If we had gotten to her just 5 minutes later, she would be dead.

"This is what I want to make clear. I admire your bravery, but you should not have charged in there. 6 first years cannot beat full-trained Death Eaters. It is a miracle that any of you are alive. Hikari, I'm afraid, was not so lucky. She was hit by a killing curse. It causes instant death with no way to bring her back."

Tai started to cry, ignoring the pain on his face. Kari was dead and never coming back. This was all his fault. He should have listened to his brain instead of jumping in there.

"Somehow, I'm not so sure." said Izzy. "The power inside her could have protected her."

"I'm afraid not." said Dumbledore. "The killing curse was too much for even her power to resist. I am sorry."

He then left, leaving the other Digidestined to grieve. Tai's face was a mix of sadness and fury. The others were depressed beyond words.

They didn't hear their parents coming in until they were almost on top of them. All of them embraced their children in relief, happy that they were alive. However, Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya broke down in tears when they saw their daughter dead.

Mr. Kamiya put his hand over her own, but got a burn the moment he touched her. He just barely managed to keep from screaming. Light surrounded her and wrapped her in a protective cocoon.

"I told you I didn't think Kari was dead." said Izzy. "She's the child of light, remember?"

"Dumbledore said nobody could survive the killing curse." said Matt. "I hate to say it, but I think your theory's wrong, Izzy. It's probably just preparing her for death."

"I sure hope you're right, Izzy." said Tai. "I swear right now, I am going to hunt the death eaters until I die or the war ends. At least when I'm old enough to fend for myself."

"Don't do that, Tai." said Mimi. "You'll end up getting killed too."

"Son, don't make any rash decisions." said Mr. Kamiya. "I want vengeance as bad as you do, but we've got to wait until we're capable of fighting them."

"We're just relieved you're all okay." said Mrs. Izumi. "We'll be going, since we do need to get some sleep."

"That, and some students at this school will attack you without a second thought." said Izzy. "3 6th years beat Kari half to death a few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" demanded Mrs. Kamiya. "I am going to personally kill them!"

"You can't beat them unarmed." said Matt. "Plus, it'll be 3 on 1. You'll only add to the casualties list."

"Besides, when I'm done with them, there won't be anything left." said Tai. "I'm sure they'll be death eaters, and when I face them in combat, I will be the victor."

"And I'll be right beside you." said Agumon.

The Digidestined smiled, despite all the pain and misery around them. All of them would make the death eaters pay for Kari's death.

Their parents reluctantly left, after a lot of insisting by Tai and Matt, who did not want to be mothered.

After about a week, they were released from the hospital, though Sora still had to take potions to recover. Harry was now awake, but he still had be there for a couple more days.

Snape and Flitwick had tried to take Kari's body, but they received burns, like Mr. Kamiya did. Nobody had any explanation, and only Joe believed Izzy's theory.

It turned out that 7 of the death eaters had been captured, one was killed, and the other 4's whereabouts were unknown. The school was quiet, like before, but they were eventually getting over it, though they consoled the group several times a day.

However, not everybody had such a view. Dorian Malfoy had said that the world was better off without a mud blood, laughing about it at every opportunity. Tai had pounced on him, and the rest of them watched.

He was sent to the hospital wing, and 20 points were taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Since they all got 50 points each, it was quite certain that Gryffindor would win the house cup once again. None of the other houses were happy, but grudgingly accepted it.

3 spies were found in Hogwarts, because of Snape being a double agent and they were expelled from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were glad that this set Voldemort back at least a little. (Though Ron still had problems saying his name)

Voldemort had been very pleased of Kari's death, Snape had said to Dumbledore. He was certain of victory. All he said in reply was that Voldemort was in for a disappointment.

Finally, the last few days of Hogwarts came, and the Digidestined children had the biggest shock of their lives when they went into the Gryffindor common room.

Kari was standing there alongside Gatomon. Izzy had been pleased that he was right, as was everyone else.

"How…How did you survive?" asked Biyomon.

"I think the light around her was restoring her life force." said Izzy. "That curse would have killed anyone else."

"I'm just glad she's alive, regardless of the reason." said Tai, embracing his sister.

"Still, I've got a lightning-shaped scar on my stomach." said Kari. "Professor Dumbledore said it was just like Harry's."

"I knew there was going to be a catch." said Joe. "Nobody ever comes out of fights unharmed."

"Cheer up, Joe." said Gomamon. "We've got a joyous reunion. Come on, let's start the party."

Gabumon and Tentomon convinced the head of house to throw a party to celebrate her return. Soon, the room was full of balloons, junk food, and butterbeer.

"Well, this is certainly a good party." said Agumon, drinking his 6th butterbeer.

"We may as well celebrate, since we need to lighten up for a while." said Matt. "Voldemort's still out there, and who knows what's going to happen once school's out."

"Don't think about that now." said Tai, drinking his 7th butterbeer. "Let's just enjoy the party."

People were dancing everywhere, including Tai, who was by now considerably drunk. He and Sora danced in the middle of the floor, and at the end, Tai briefly kissed Sora on the cheek. (Not very romantic, but they're only 11 and 12)

"By the way, we better celebrate our birthday parties when we get home, since we couldn't do it here." said Mimi. "I'm looking forward to getting lots of gifts!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Joe. "There are things more important, like your future, doing well in the world, staying alive…"

"Okay, we get it." said Sora. "Don't ruin the party."

It was nearly 2:00 in the morning when it was over, and almost half the people there were drunk, especially the 7th years. There were only 11 who weren't drunk.

"I can't believe you drank 11 butterbeers." Groaned Matt, struggling to get Tai to their dorm.

"Let me give you a hand." said Izzy, grabbing Tai's legs. "He's going to have a heck of a hangover in the morning.

Tai, meanwhile, was giggling like a schoolgirl. It took them nearly 5 minutes to get him to the dorm, while Tai was saying "Faster, Faster!" unknowingly to them, Harry and Ron were recording the whole thing.

"Well, we've got some good material on them if they play another prank on us." said Harry. Fortunately for him, he only had 2 butterbeers.

Ron wasn't really paying attention, since he was a little drunk himself. They both went into their own dorm, where both went to asleep the moment they lied down on their bed.

The next day, everybody was complaining about hangovers. They took hangover potion, but the weak, dizzy feeling remained.

They were ready to go on the train home, but Dumbledore had a few things to say.

"Well, another year has ended." said Dumbledore. "I know all of you are fearful that Voldemort (Many flinches) will win. I will not lie to you. It is a hard road ahead, and not everybody is going to survive. However, if we stay united and have courage, we will defeat him.

"Now that serious matters are out of the way, the house cup needs awarding. In 4th place, Hufflepuff, with 367 points. In third place, Slytherin, with 413 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 435 points. In first place, Gryffindor, with 624 points. Gryffindor once again wins the house cup!

"One other thing: Due to the danger in the outside world, the Ministry has agreed to let you use magic outside school, but I warn you, do not abuse this privilege. Since I have nothing else to say, let the feast begin."

There was a loud uproar from the Gryffindor table. After breakfast was over, everyone got their stuff and prepared to board the Hogwarts express.

"It's strange how a year passed so quickly." said Sora. "It doesn't seem that long ago when we first arrived."

"And whatever comes, we'll be prepared for it." said Biyomon. "I'll protect you to the end, Sora."

"Do girls always have to be so weepy?" asked Tai.

"It seems to be in their nature." said Matt. "Still, I've never seen Kari cry."

"It's a very rare occasion, since she's a very strong-willed girl. She's irritated with how I protect her, even though she doesn't show it. Still, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"I know you never will." said Kari. "And I'm glad you're my big brother."

They went on the train, the boys in 1 compartments and the girls in the other. All of them were looking forward to seeing their loved ones again.

"At least at home, my computer's going to work." said Izzy. "Still, we get to practice magic at home."

"I can't wait for next year." said T.K. "I love learning magic!"

"And I love watching it." said Patamon. "Just don't hit me with it."

"Well, the mudbloods are going home." said the elder Malfoy and his goons. "This will be your last year at Hogwarts."

All of them fired curses at them, in addition to the digimon attacking. All 3 of them were in bad shape when they were thrown against the compartment door.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." Izzy admitted.

"We'll get plenty of opportunity next year." said Tai. "And Greasy's son is going to be included."

They laughed, eagerly planning for their next year at Hogwarts. But they still remembered that Voldemort was not going to be a distant evil next year. He would be right on their doorstep, and they had to be ready.

Still, they had faith everything would work out.

Well, that's the end of part 1. I hope this has sparked your interest. Expect me to send part 2 in a couple of weeks. And don't forget, review as much as possible.


End file.
